


Sugar, Sugar

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve, haven't decided yet, possibly darker later on, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader is struggling in the big city but finds opportunity before her. Will she take it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged this idea which came on so spontaneously. The fic will start a bit slow but it will get juicy soon enough. This first chapter is establishing our story and I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. :D

As if you hadn’t enough stress. You had been scraping together since you’d gotten the notice. A whole month to get your shit together and it was all falling apart. It seemed like no matter what you did to get ahead, it wasn’t enough. A full work week at the office and commissions for generic social media articles just weren’t cutting it. Your rent had gone up a whole fifty dollars and it had put everything in shambles. It looked like you’d be back to your diet of ramen. That too was gonna bite you in the ass soon.

After a tiresome eight hours at your desk, you were stood in the bank; waiting. A single bank fee had ruined your life as it was. Twenty dollars really added up when you were stretching every penny. You were hoping it could be reversed, otherwise it would be followed by an overdraft fee and a late fee on your rent when the cheque bounced. This was your only hope and that had been a rare treasure in the last year.

The queue dwindled down slowly. You envied those ahead of you who looked to have their lives together. Tailored suits and ironed skirts and  _you_  in your frumpy turtleneck and straight-legged pants. You were just pretending to be responsible. You had zoned out in your self-pity and a tap on the shoulder cued you as your turn to step up to a teller came. You turned and thanked the tall blond man who had gently poked you back to reality. He smiled; his blue eyes sparkled and you smiled back. His dark suit foretold your rent’s worth in fabric.

You spun around and hurried up to the counter and set your purse on it. “Hello, how are you today?” The cheery teller chimed.

“Um, okay,” You shrugged, “Not very well, really.” You looked around, the blond man was at the window beside yours. You focused on your teller, “Uh yeah, so my monthly fee on transactions is wrong and I have no idea why. I counted and everything.”

“Okay, swipe your card and we’ll have a look,” She said sweetly. It was a little reassuring. You took out your wallet and slid your card along the slot. You waited as her eyes scanned the screen. Her lips scrunched as she read and her demeanour turned staunch. “I see, so our monthly rates  _have_  been adjusted.”

“What? But I didn’t get anything about it. No e-mail, no letter.” She took out a brochure and slid it through her window. “Please, you have to reverse it. I can pay next month’s but I mean, I had no notice.”

“All the information is in there,” She reached under the glass to tap the folded paper, “Effective at the beginning of this month.”

You sighed quietly and held your chin as you thought. “Are you sure you can’t do anything? Please? My rent is due and if it bounces, I’m screwed. Just one week, please, and I’ll have the money.”

“Sorry,” She sounded genuinely sympathetic, “I can’t. Really, if I could I would. Once a fees been deposited, it can’t be reversed.”

“Shit. Ah, sorry,” You rubbed your forehead nervously. “God, what am I gonna do?” You frowned at the helpless teller and nodded in grim acceptance. “I just gotta figure it out, I guess.”

You tucked your wallet away and dropped your hands against your thighs. You turned and walked embarrassed from across the bank lobby. You dragged your feet to the top of the steps as you pulled out your phone. You dialed your sister’s number and waited for her to answer. She picked up after the fifth ring as you leaned against a marble column.

“I’m totally fucked,” You greeted without pretense, “I don’t know what to do.”

“What’s up?” She asked. You could hear her moving around as she spoke.

“I had everything added up. Just enough to make rent and a stupid bank fee!” Your voice had risen louder than expected. “I didn’t even know and– I can’t ask mom for more money. Not again. I feel awful. And my online work has pretty much dried up. Data entry isn’t near enough to cut it either. You know, sitting and typing all day doesn’t really pay a fortune.”

You sighed and pushed your head back against the stone pillar. “I know, Y/N,” She said gently, “I can help you, if you need?”

“No, not again…I’m just…I don’t know, I’ll have to find something.” You dropped your head forward and covered your face with your hand as you thought. “I can’t believe this is happening. I–I should have my shit together by now.”

“Look, Y/N, it’s not the end of the world. How much do you need?”

“No!” You threw your hand down and jolted yourself away from the column. “I can’t. Not this time. You guys aren’t always going to be able to bail me out. Maybe I should get a roommate.”

“You lived in a bachelor with a conjoined bedroom and kitchen, where would you possibly keep a roommate?” She scoffed.

“Damn it. You’re right,” You cursed, “Well…something’s gotta give. Maybe I can talk to the landlord or…or…the bank already said no but I could hurry my last commission…” You rambled to yourself and stopped sharply as you stared pacing around the top step of the bank. “Sorry, Dania, I’ll let you go. This isn’t your problem.”

“No, it is. Because you’re my sister.” She asserted, “I love you and anything you need, it’s yours.”

“Thanks, but I can’t. I gotta start acting like an adult,” You shook your head. “Love you too but I’ll figure it out. Somehow…”

You hit end and slipped your phone back into your purse. Maybe there was enough change hiding in your sofa or a secret twenty somewhere in your apartment; lost and forgotten. Or, against all odds, work would offer you overtime. Something. There had to be something. As you turned to walked down the steps, you nearly collided with another person. The same blond man from the queue was right there, almost as if he had been waiting for you.

“Oops,” You felt yourself blush as you slung your purse over your shoulder, “I should look where I’m going, shouldn’t I?”

“It’s fine,” He smiled, “Not so bad running into you again.”

“Ha,” You chuckled nervously. It was flattering even if he was entirely out of your league. “Thanks. Sorry, again.” You made to turn away and scurry away down the steps, eager to be off before you could embarrass yourself further.

“Wait,” He called after you and you swiveled back to him, one foot on the lower step. “I…I’m Steve. What’s your name?”

“My name?” You grinned sardonically. This guy couldn’t possibly be into you. You were the plain girl who spent her days transcribing in a cooped up office. “It’s, uh, Y/N.”

“I like that,” He said, closing the distance between you once more, “Look, I, well, I don’t want to embarrass you but I couldn’t help but hear you back in the bank and…I mean you weren’t very quiet on the phone.”

“Oh god,” You pressed your palm to your forehead. No. And all in front of  _this_  man in  _this_  suit.

“Please, don’t feel bad,” His blue eyes were so warm; so comforting. “I just thought…” He paused and glanced at his watch. He bit his lip as he thought. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a single business card. He offered it to you, “If you can, you should come see me and we can maybe discuss something. Better paying than whatever it is you’re doing now.”

“Why?” You asked, eyeing the card warily.

“It’s just–I don’t like seeing young women like you struggling so much. Sometimes, it’s hard to catch a break.” His hand didn’t waver. “I’m sure I can find something for you. Just an option, you know?”

“Thanks,” You took the card from him, his fingers brushed yours and sent a tingle through you. “Really, you don’t have to–”

“You seem like you need a little boost,” He said kindly, “If you can make it tomorrow at noon, we can talk further. If not, call me and we’ll arrange another time, okay?” He checked his watched again and dropped his arm heavily, “Sorry, I really gotta go.”

“Not at all,” You stepped aside to let him past, “Thank you,” You called after him as he nodded his farewell, his eyes searching the street as you watched him go. He approached a silver car and opened the door; he was one of those. The type who could afford their own driver. You looked down at the card he had given you, tracing your thumb along the edge.  _‘Steve Rogers, Shield Inc.’_

Oh, you did know him. Or rather, knew of him.

++

When you got home that night, you placed the card on your coffee table. As you watched your nightly melodrama, your eyes were drawn to it over and over. Even as you watched housewives shout at each other in a restaurant, you couldn’t help but think of the peculiar interaction. A new job wasn’t a bad idea. In fact, you had been searching for one throughout the duration of your current one. It was like a godsend, even if you’d just be riding another desk. Or maybe even relegated to the mail room.

Whatever the CEO had in mind, his company was renowned for their employee standards. Good wages, better benefits. All you had was minimum wage and a lack of lumbar support. The only stick in the road was that you worked tomorrow and you couldn’t be certain that missing an hour of work would be worth a possible job. He hadn’t promised you anything; he had made an offer for an interview. He didn’t even know anything about you. He might just see your resume and toss it in the trash. Maybe he was the type who got off on scooping up the tragic from the gutters and playing with them. The more you thought of it, the more convinced you were that it would be another loose end.

You picked up the card and bent it just slightly, looking over the letters embossed across its face.  _Why would Steve Rogers want to help someone like you?_ A pathetic girl he had seen at the bank begging for a twenty dollar fee.  _Oh, how he must have laughed as he climbed into his town car._ You could imagine the jokes he had made to his driver. You shook your head and dropped the card, leaning back on the couch as your face burned. You were tempted to walk into his office and drop your resume on his desk only so that you could show him you weren’t hopeless. You had a degree; honours, even. Two, actually. You were just stuck.

Right, you needed to sleep. You’d make up your mind in the morning. You couldn’t fall asleep at your desk again and if you did go to meet with him, you couldn’t be yawning into your hand every six seconds.

When you woke, you found yourself mulling over the cardstock once more. You drank your coffee as you fiddled with the card and tucked it into your wallet before you dressed. You didn’t want to forget it. You pulled on a pair of striped grey pants and burgundy blouse. Office standard. You pulled on your jacket; a tacky yellow number with a deep brown plaid embroidered into the wool. You purse swung from your shoulder as you shuffled into your mary-jane flats and stepped out into the gloomy hallway of your building.

The chipped paint and stained carpets gave way to the cracked concrete of the New York Streets. The mildewed tile of the subway echoed with the voices of fellow passengers as you waited for your shuttle, rolling your shoulders as you thought of the day ahead. Maybe Stacy would let you take a late lunch.  _No, she never did favours._  You’d have to sacrifice an hour’s pay.. _.if_  you went. You hadn’t decided yet. You weaved your fingers together nervously as the train pulled in; you weren’t going. You were going to keep working this doldrum job until you found yourself on the streets. You weren’t about to go beg from one of the richest men in the country.

At the office, the smell of stale coffee and paper filled your nostrils. It was the same arid smell which met you each morning. You would remember that smell for the rest of your life. You turned on your old computer, waiting for it to boot, and settled into your squeaky chair. Daniel was already across from you; arms crossed as his head hung back and he squeezed in the last few minutes of sleep before he was due to punch in. That’s what this place was about; the bare minimum.

You logged in and opened your project for the day. Your headphones pulled over your ears and you began to caption the instructional videos. You preferred audio transcription to textbooks; they were a little less tedious. Today, however, you found it hard to concentrate. It barely seemed worth the backache and financial struggle to sit in this windowless building and type away. You’d almost rather be on the street.

You  _should_  go. You sat back, stretching your fingers and checked the clock. A couple more hours.  _Could you sit there and let the opportunity pass you by like everything else in life?_  You untangled the headphones from your head and stood, walking between the rows of desks to Stacy’s office. You knocked three times with your knuckles and she welcomed you in with a brusque ‘what?’

You pushed inside and left the door slightly ajar behind you. “Um, I…Stacy, uh,” You shifted on your feet, “I forgot to tell you but um, yeah, I have an appointment today. With the uh, doctor. I can’t really miss it, you know? If I reschedule, it’s gonna be another three months.”

“Ugh,” She leaned back in her chair, eyes glued to her phone as she measured your words. “Are you serious?”

“I’ll only be an hour or so. I can come back and finish. I’ll stay late, even,” You pleaded. If you were offered a job, you could forego that promise.

She sighed and typed away on her phone. “No, you can go. You can deal with the rest when they have to pick up your workload.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. She was too enamoured with whatever message had just blipped on her screen to notice. “Fine. Thanks.” You muttered and left her office, clicking the door shut behind you. The risk was more than worth the loss.

+++

You left the office just after eleven, not wanting to set a poor impression. Punctuality was key. Preparations just as important. You had your cover letter and resume in a folder, secreted from the office printer and hidden in a blue duo-tang. The subway ride was short, your nerves were a storm as you stepped up in front of Shield Inc. The skyscraper was hard to miss for its looming metallic moniker. You adjusted your purse before you tightened your bun in your reflection as you neared the glass doors.

You approached the front desk, a list of all the offices housed alongside Shield Inc. just above it. You set down your folder and stirred through your bag for the business card. You looked over to the man behind the desk as he asked you your business. You held up the card and cleared your throat, your voice catching awkwardly in your throat. “I’m here to see Mr. Rogers. He’s expecting me at noon.”

“You’re a bit early,” He looked to the large blue numbers just to his left, “His offices are on the top floors. You will need a guest pass,” He swiveled in his chair and grabbed a clipboard and pen, placing a form before you. “All your information just in the top half, don’t bother with the rest.”

You quickly scrawled your name and other miscellaneous info on the form, handing it back as he made you a pass and handed you the lanyard. “Up to the top floor. Ellie should be there to get you to him.” He gave a swift dismissal, directing you to the elevators with a sharp point. You took your resume and purse as you slung the lanyard over your neck and hurried over to the metal doors, hitting the button anxiously.

On the way up, you counted the floors. Your toe tapped and you tried to quell the rush of anxiety which had overcome you. It was only an interview.  _How many had you gone to in the last year? How many had failed?_  It would be just another notch on the post of crushed hopes. When at last it was your turn to step off the pullied birdcage, you forced a smile on your face and approached the large ovular desk which greeted the elevators from across the airy lobby.

You flashed your guest pass at the woman behind it, a nameplate etched with the name “Ellie” right beside her. She was a pretty blonde, pale blue eyes and rosy lips. You were even more intimidated. You hoped not all the staff were unfathomably gorgeous. She was friendly. She typed your name into the computer. “Robert’s got you keyed in here. The man downstairs. I know, he’s kind of a dink.” She giggled, “He has you checked into the building but Mr. Roger’s schedule is blank. Noon is empty…” She tapped her pen against her lip, “Just a moment, hon.”

She smiled as she lifted the phone and hit a single button. She turned her chair from you slightly as the other end picked up. “Hey, I have somoene here but I don’t see anything on the roster.” You could hear the voice through the receiver but the words were too low to decipher. “Yes, Y/N, that’s right.” She listened again, “Yes, she is a bit early, isn’t she? I can have her wait.”

The line died and she replaced the phone. “Sorry about that,” She swiveled back to you, “Thank you for your patience. If you could just–” She was interrupted as your name was called from the wide doorway to your left. Steve was approaching his secretary’s desk, his golden hair perfectly combed and his jaw sharp beneath his beard as he smiled at you. “You’re just in time. My last meeting ended early. I was just trying to figure out how to look busy.”

“Oh,” You raised your brow, a nervous smile on your lips, “I…have a terrible habit of being painfully early.”

“It’s a great asset,” He corrected as he stopped before you, his hand planted on Ellie’s desk as he leaned against it casually. “I appreciate it considering how many of my associates are late. Please, come on in. We should get started.” He pushed himself from the desk and tapped it with two fingers as he looked to Ellie, “Thanks, Ell.”

“No worries,” She sang and turned back to her thin monitor. It was nothing like the boxy PC you sat at every day.

Steve waved you towards the doorway he had just come through. He walked beside you, directing you down the hallway towards the end. He opened the door with his name on it and waited for you to enter first. It was an inordinately huge office. The far wall was entirely glass; windows looking out onto the city. A broad desk faced you and black shelves lined the left wall, decorated with leather-bound books and abstract statues. A chaise-longue sat before the window and in the interior corner of the the room, two leather chairs around a round glass table. A door to your left opened to what could only be an executive bathroom. 

You marveled at the extravagant decor, Steve stepping around you swiftly. You watched as he rounded the desk and sat in the wide-backed chair. You pushed back your shoulders and urged yourself to act normal. You approached the other side and sat in one of the chairs opposite him. You wondered how many people had taken those same steps; sat face to face with him as they quaked. He would make an intimidating boss. If you were lucky, you’d never have to sit there again.

“Um, I have my resume,” You corrected yourself, standing to slide the folder across his desk. “I really wasn’t sure. Most of my experience is office related but I can learn quickly. There’s some educational background there. I was suppose to be a teacher–”

His chuckle killed your voice and you snapped your mouth shut, taken aback by his amusement.  _Oh god, you must have seemed so naive._ It  _was_ a joke after all. You had come all this way just to be mocked. You tilted your head as the pit formed in your stomach, slowly sitting as the strength drained from you.

“Oh, jeez, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, Y/N, but I think…” His hand settled on the folder, bending back the cover just slightly before letting it fall closed, “I think, you’ve misunderstood me. But that’s why I asked you here. I didn’t have enough time to explain yesterday and I couldn’t let you get away.”

“I don’t.” You said bluntly. Hurt and embarrassed. “I  _really_  don’t understand.” You were angry now, “If you’ve just brought me here as some joke…”

“No, no, I’m very serious,” He rose and stepped around the desk, leaning against it as he stood just in front of you. “I do want to help you solve your money issues. I know how hard it can be out there. I see people like you all the time. I’m actually working on an assistance program for new graduates and those struggling in the city. It’s not an easy place to live.”

You huffed in exaggeration, chewing your cheek as you wished it would just end. Charity had been the last thing you wanted.

“Well, this is kinda different, but it will pay. Very well, I promise. You can leave that job behind and stop stressing so much,” He continued, his thick fingers on the edge of the desk as he sat on its edge, “I hate seeing a young woman such as yourself like this. It’s not healthy, you know?”

“I really don’t know why you brought me here,” You began to stand but he raised his hand to signal you to stop.

“Please, let me just explain. You don’t have to accept, just listen.” He said calmly, “Promise. And if this doesn’t work out, I’ll cover that bank fee. Payment for your time today.”

You inhaled deeply as you dropped back into the seat and crossed your arms. “Fine,” You accepted with grit. He was losing you money just by asking you here to be made a fool of. The least you could do was get it back.

“I don’t want you to work for me. I want you to work with me, if you will. I… heh,” He chuckled again, “An arrangement, with benefits for both of us.” You squinted at him but let him speak, “I’m a busy man. I have a lot of money and nothing to spend it on. No one to spend it on. The time I do have, I spend alone. And you, you spend all your time trying to scrape by. I’m not judging now,” He raised his hands defensively as he shifted on the desk, “Really, I can tell your a hard worker. It’s an admirable trait.” Your mouth slanted in confusion and he cleared his throat. “I’ll put it plainly for you. I want to pay you for your company.”

It was like ice water thrown in your face. You hand went to your throat and you gasped. He couldn’t be serious. “I’m not a whore.” You snarled.

“Didn’t say you were,” He countered evenly. “Don’t want you to be either. You seem like a smart woman. Personable enough. As much as I’d be helping you out, you’d be helping me. An equal exchange in my eyes.”

You looked down. Your hands clung together as you thought. The ice had turned to fire and you felt yourself burning to the core. It was an unbelievable proposition. Especially from him. To _you?_  You thought of Stacy and the office and going back and closed your eyes.  _Could you really do another year of this?_ It was depressing. Your whole world was grey.

Here was this man offering you security and you would turn it away because of what?  _Your pride?_  It was a small price to pay to catch your breath. It wouldn’t be forever either,  _would it?_  Maybe he’d get tired of you. The small break would let you find something else; something better. It was the miracle you had hoped for and you would quash it all because your heart was hammering and your head spinning.

You forced your eyes opened and looked up at him. He _was_  handsome. And nice. It wouldn’t be so bad. You could do worse. You  _had_  done worse. And sure as fuck you couldn’t do better. As much as you were afraid to say yes, you couldn’t bring yourself to say no.

“How about you think about it?” He stood, “We’ll meet for dinner to talk about your answer…and details. I know, it’s a lot to process right now and I don’t want to rush you. I can wait.”

“O-okay,” You unhooked your fingers from each other and shivered out a breath, “Sure. I can do dinner.”

“Tonight?” He asked.

“Uh, sure,” You shrugged, the muscles of your jaw relaxing just a bit, “Tonight.”

“Great,” He clapped his hands together, “You can leave your address with Ellie and she’ll have Geoff pick you up at seven? Does that work?”

“Yes,” You confirmed, but it sounded more a question. You stood shakily, bracing yourself on the arm of the chair before finding your balance.

“I’ll see you then,” He reached out his hand and you eyed it before cautiously taking it. He shook your hand as if you had just closed some merger, his grip tight around your small fingers. “Don’t worry, it’s my treat. All you have to do is wear something nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has dinner with Steve and they talk details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: Finally, a second part! Thank you guys for your patience. I would like to say a few things about my writing schedule before we continue. I appreciate all the enthusiasm but some things might take a while. This series should be posted consistently but there are some obligations which might hinder my overall posting schedule. You’ll still get a few fics a week but the daily posting might not be a thing as much. Without Witness, I’m pretty much working on six series at once. 
> 
> But enough about me, enjoy some Sugary good Steve and please, please, please, let me know what you think in the comments! <3

You returned to work shortly after your meeting with Steve. It was a numb journey back to the office as you tried to process what had happened. It wasn’t at all what you had expected. You had made good enough time to write it off as your lunch though Stacy did emerge from her office to make some passive remarks about your absence. You struggled to keep your fingers moving across your keyboard as you kept replaying the conversation in your head. 

_Should you accept? Could you?_

You hadn’t ever imagined anything like this before. It was an absurd offer but tempting nonetheless. Even so, you wondered why he had settled on you. Maybe he liked helpless women who couldn’t pay their rent. _Or maybe, Y/N, you were an interesting person and you should give yourself a chance_. Especially if Steve Rogers was.

You felt blessed when the end of the day came but at the same time you were descending into a maelstrom of dread. _Oh, fuck, you were actually going to dinner with Steve Rogers._  You should probably shave. _Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves._  You hadn’t accepted yet and he had said something about ‘details’. You wondered at the meaning of that. You missed your stop as you were lost in thought and had to walk two extra blocks to your building.  _You could be chill, right? Just relax._

Inside your apartment, you groaned. You were way of your league here. Look at this place. It was tiny and cramped. Your double bed took up most of the space apart from your small sofa and the coffee table. You didn’t have a television at all, opting to stream off your laptop. Your kitchen opened up to your bedroom/ living room combo; an old stove, a single sink, about a foot of counter, and fridge that was prone to leaks. Living in Steve’s office would be an upgrade compared to this. Your washroom was the only room apart from the closet which was its own entity. That was small too; a short bathtub and whiny shower. Your sink looked ready to fall off the wall and the mirror had been missing since before you moved in. Hopefully, he didn’t ask to come back to yours. 

_Ha! You doubted you’d make it past dessert._

You took a quick shower and did your hair as best you could. You rarely did much with it but you at least tried to look presentable. Some mascara and neutral lip gloss. _Casual_. You didn’t want him to think you were some dopey girl trying too hard. The real problem was what you would wear. You weren’t a stranger to dates but you hadn’t had any particularly successful ones.  _Date? Is that what this was?_ You opened your closet and stared at the boring greys, blacks, and beiges. There was the green dress with the pleats you had bought for your sister’s wedding. Or the red one she had lent you last time she visited.  _No, that was too much_. That little black dress was your best friend; high-necked, no sleeves, sleek. It reminded you of Breakfast at Tiffany’s though your abode was nothing to compare to Holly Golightly’s.

You dug out your highest heels; black and spiky. They made your legs look longer and your ass a little rounder. You were starting to feel human. You took a glance in the mirror leaned against the wall beside your bed, running your hands over the front of the dress. Not bad. Better than your normal attire. You shoved your make-up and wallet into a black clutch and grabbed your dark peacoat from the back of your closet. It was almost seven.

You raced down the stairs, almost falling on your face before you reached the bottom. You staggered out onto the street, still adjusting to height of your heels. You paced just along the curb as you watched for the driver. You couldn’t really recall anything about the car Steve had climbed into.  _Would it even be the same one?_

A silver car pulled up but you were too nervous to approach. It inched forward and the tinted window rolled down. “Are you Miss Y/N?” The ashy-haired man asked. You stepped closer and nodded, choking out a yes.

“I’m Geoffrey, I work for Mr. Rogers.” You heard the locks click, “You can hop in.”

“Thanks,” You went to the back door and slid inside, holding your clutch close to your stomach.

“He said he’d be at the restaurant,” Geoffrey said, “I can put on some music if you’d like?”

“Umm, sure,” You squeaked, “Whatever’s fine.”

He hit the radio and a low drone went through the car as jazz filled the air. You didn’t mind it so much. It reminded you of your grandfather. You looked out the window as you tried to calm you yourself. You were really quite talented at getting yourself worked up. Geoffrey made small talk as he drove but you barely remembered what he asked you, answering robotically as you watched the other cars around you. Finally, you arrived, the driver announcing it as he pulled up in front of your destination. You wouldn’t have dared looked at the place as you knew it was well beyond your budget. You gulped and thanked Geoffrey again, stepping out unevenly onto the pavement.

Pedestrians passed by without regard. It was typical New York. Everything went so fast, no one would notice when your whole life was dangling in the void. The city had no mercy for anyone. You wondered why anyone lived here. _Why did you?_  Well, you had made that bed long ago and it was entirely uncomfortable. You’d just have to sleep through the pain. You stepped up to the tall doors, pulling one open with a grunt. You stepped inside and the buzz of voices mixed in a cacophony with the soft electronic music. It was the postmodern type of hoity-toity.

You kept yourself from becoming lost in the scene. You were intimidated but you weren’t about to let it show. The hostess stood patiently by a podium and you approached her as boldly as you could muster. “Hello,” You smiled at her, “I’m looking for Steve Rogers. He should already be here. If not, there should be a reservation, I think.”

“Hmm,” Her brows rose tritely, “ _You’re_  here for Steve Rogers?”

“Of course,” You assured her, hiding the momentary self-doubt she had planted in you. “Is he here?”

“Yes, he’s here,” She snorted, “Come on then.”

She turned and flicked to fingers over her shoulder for you to follow. You hid your irritation and trailed her, stepping past the patrons in their expensive suits and designer dresses. You fiddled with your clutch, Steve seeing you before you spotted him. He watched you expectantly from the booth, a single curved seat lined the round table. He smiled and scooted out, standing as you reached the table. “Y/N,” He touched your arm and bent to peck your cheek as if you knew him well. He motioned you to sit down and you slid along the leather bench as he did the same.

“Can I get you something to drink?” The hostess asked, her smile shallow.

“Just a water,” You said.

“And a bottle of champagne for the table,” Steve added, “For dinner.” He looked to you as the hostess nodded and turned sharply on her heel. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, uh, you too,” You set your clutch on the table then quickly removed it, placing it beside you on the seat.

“Hey, don’t be nervous,” He was rather close; you could smell his cologne. “We’re just having dinner, right? Talking.”

“I...Yeah,” You replied nervously, “I just...I don’t usually come to this part of the city.”

“You’ll get used to it,” He grinned at the hostess as she returned with your drinks and a pair of menus. “Thanks,” He took them and handed one to you. “Whatever you want. This place never disappoints.”

You turned your attention to the menu, thankful for a viable distraction. You could feel his gaze linger for just a second. You would just get something light. Your stomach was doing somersaults and you doubted you could handle handle much more. You decided on the salmon salad and set down the menu. Steve had already disposed of his, seemingly knowing what he wanted already. A waiter appeared almost in an instant; you supposed he was a notable diner and they kept a close eye on him.

Steve generously had you order first and followed with his own, your waiter marching away without ado. You rubbed your chin nervously, the tension rising.

“So, did you think about my offer?” He broke the silence.

“I...don’t know, I’m not really sure I understand,” You pressed your palms to the table nervously, “I mean, you said we’d talk details now, right? I think I need to know more.”

He smirked, his jaw twitching. “That’s the thing. Details come after. You accept and we’ll go over the rules. Or we can just have a nice meal and be on our way.”

You nodded, thinking as you snatched your hands from the table. “Can I ask a few questions first?”

“You can ask whatever you like but I might not answer,” He leaned back against the seat.

“This arrangement, how long would it be for?” You asked quietly.

“I’d like it to last some time. I wouldn’t put a number on it, but we’ll feel it out you know. It could be a day, a month, a year,” He shrugged, “Can’t really know till…” His eyes drifted away as his imagination brightened his eyes, “Well,” He looked back to you, “Till we get a few things out of the way.”

“Mmmm,” You sucked in your cheeks as you mulled his explanation. “And you just want my company? What exactly does that mean?”

“Come on, Y/N, let’s not be naive here. We both know what I want...basically. The specifics come after.” He stretched his arm out behind you on the seat, “So?”

You looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful pale blue; almost dainty despite the fire which dilated his pupils. You grabbed your water and took a sip. “Hmmm,” You breathed out, pressing the tip of your middle finger into your thumb sharply. You had come this far. You had known his offer before you walked in the front doors. And despite the way it made your entire being wild, it was exciting. You couldn’t let yet another opportunity pass you by. “Yes.” Your voice was thin, barely audible above the din. “Yes,” You repeated yourself so he could hear, “I accept.”

“Alright,” He relaxed further, withdrawing his arm as he sat forward. “Come on, you want some champagne?”

“I...sure,” You tried to shake off the nerves. The hardest part was over; surrender.

++

After the first glass, you had managed to push away some of your nerves. Your stomach stopped once your food arrived and you realized that starving yourself hadn’t been wise. If anything, it had made the champagne more potent. You had almost forgotten the nagging question in the back of your head. The one he would answer now that you had said yes. The one that made your skin ripple and your lip quiver.

“Um,” You washed down the last of your salmon with a sip of champagne. He had just topped up your glass despite your protests that one was enough. “So…” He stared at you as if he knew what you wanted to ask. “You said there were rules?”

He smirked and looked at the table. Basking in your anticipation. In his power over you. “First rule is that you have to follow the rules. No questions, no ifs, ands, or buts. Now that you’ve said yes, that’s all you really have to worry about.” Your smile faltered as you nodded. His arm was behind you once more, he slipped it easily onto your shoulders, pulling you against him. He spoke low so only you could hear. “Everything I say, goes.”

You inhaled sharply, your mouth falling open as the weight settled over you. It wasn’t as if you could go back now. _Did you really want to?_  “Okay,” You said softly.

“You have to keep yourself ready for me. I need you available at all times, so you can quit whatever it is that has you so miserable.” His tone shifted. He was no longer the breezy CEO, he was the boss. “You go where I want you, whenever I want you there.” He leaned in, his nose almost touching your cheek as his arm held you against him, “Keep yourself clean and presentable. Not much of an issue,” His hand crawled along your knee and rested on your thigh, “But we could go with a little bit of colour in your wardrobe...we’ll get to that later.”

You shudder as he held you in his grip. You were overly aware of everyone around you as he embraced you so blatantly. “That’s really all you need to know. Listen and we’re both happy.” His lips brushed your cheekbone, “A small service.” He dragged his lips across your flesh, “I’ll take care of everything else. Bills, shopping, anything you need.”

Your hand fell on his as it started to move further, hovering just below your pelvis. You turned to him, the heat around you was overwhelming. You brought your lips to his, a silent ascension to his wishes. Whatever he wanted, he would get it. He kissed you hungrily, pushing you against the seat as his hand slid from beneath yours and held your hip. He pulled away, his chest rising hotly, and he reached for his champagne. He held his glass out for a toast. “I think we’ve come to an agreement here.”

You lifted your flute and clinked it against his. “I think we have.”

+++

You were still in disbelief but slowly it was sinking in. You had a good-looking, wealthy man offering you everything. All you had to do was keep him company. The biggest obstacle was getting over your innate shyness but he made it pretty easily. For all your introversion, he was entirely outgoing and drew the same energy out of you. You could say goodbye to Stacy and the blinking cursor. No more panicked visits to the bank or tearful phone calls to your sister. Maybe it wasn’t a real job but you were going to make your own way.

Steve paid and took your hand as he helped you stand. You were still unused to the tall heels; truly you had never been very adept at walking in them. A little stutter in your step made him laugh and you giggled too, the champagne bubbles floating through you. He caught your arm and guided you through the restaurant, proudly displaying you as if you were a supermodel. He made you feel beautiful.  _Wanted._

He led you outside into the brisk air, your open jacket let in the night chill. Steve took out his phone and typed, a silver car driving smoothly up in front of you. He tucked away the mobile and opened the door for you. Geoffrey was just a friendly as before, greeting you as his boss climbed in after you. As you tried to sit, you found Steve’s hand under your ass, groping it with a hum. His eyes met the driver’s in the mirror and the screen between the front and back seats rolled up. You were embarrassed at the subtle signal.

Steve pressed himself against your side, his lips against yours before you could react. You were stunned but quickly returned his kiss. His hand remained on your ass and he shifted you closer, nearly onto his lap. You trilled into his mouth and his other hand drifted along you leg, moving the hem of your skirt past your knee. As he urged the fabric higher, you pulled away to catch your breath. “Steve…?” You looked at him quizzically. You’d never done anything in a car before.

“Could you blame me if I fucked you right here?” His timbre sent a tingle up your spine.

You giggled again. No one had ever been so forward with you. “I guess not...but I…”

“Remember, no ifs, ands, or buts,” He warned but his tone was light, “Don’t worry, little girl, not yet,” He kissed you again, keeping his hands on the outside of your dress. ‘Little girl’, you sorta liked that. You draped your arms over his shoulders and drew yourself onto his lap. You were only interrupted when the car came to a final halt and Steve parted from you, glancing out the window with a sigh.

“We’re here.” He opened the door, stepping out first and once more offered his open hand. You took it gladly, the tent in his pants obvious as he made no effort to hide it. He closed the door and tapped the top of the car, Geoffrey leaving you to stare up at the immense condo building. “Let’s go,” He slung his arm across your shoulders, “It’s a long way up.”

He hurried you up the steps and you fell out of your shoes at the top, kept upright only my his arm. You bent and gathered the too-high heels and clung to him, urging him onward. Inside, he brushed you past the other residents in the lobby, whisking you into the elevator. He hit the close door button so fast you thought he had broke it. The metal box began its ascent and you felt another squeeze on your ass. He didn’t care about his fellow tenants, he was intent on you.

The elevator opened up to the single-condo floor and he ushered you inside as he pulled the gate open. He slid it closed easily and locked up the door behind him. You were distracted by the luxurious condo that awaited you. It was even more extravagant than his office. White leather and silver. A large artificial fireplace and bay windows over the city.  _What else did you expect of the one and only Steve Rogers?_ You stepped further inside and looked around with awe as your shoes dropped from your grip.

“Come on, you can enjoy the view later,” He pulled your jacket down your shoulders as he spoke. He took your hand and led you to the pristine white couch, “I’m enjoying this one just fine.” His hand moved to your hip as he sat you down. He was on you in a second, you were across the cushions beneath him, whispered moans rising as his lips tickled your neck. “Louder.” He urged and you let your voice through your tight throat. “Mmm, yes,” He continued to nuzzle you, hands rapaciously pulling at your skirt. “More.”

You let yourself go, the moans rising easily. He drew the ecstasy forth as you welcomed his warmth. He covered your body with his, shimmying your dress higher and higher as he purred ravenously. “Ah, Steve,” You felt his arousal against you pelvis.

“Mmm,” He groaned and lifted his head to look you in the face, his hand cradling your chin. “Call me Daddy, little girl.” You couldn’t help the strike of shock, your lips formed an o before you laughed. His face turned serious and his grip descended, his fingers cloyingly wrapped around your throat. A silent threat.

“Daddy,” You breathed and he grinned. You had never called anyone that. It kinda thrilled you. He dropped his head and kissed you again, this time more fervently. Your legs cradled him, pressed apart by his weight.

“Come on, little girl,” His breath was hot on your neck, his fingers pressed against your panties. “I can feel it.” You were certain he could as you pussy buzzed with anticipation. You threw your head back as you arched your back. You hands shoved his jacket back on his shoulders and he let you force it down his arms. He ground his crotch into yours, crushing his fingers between you.

“Daddy,” You murmured. The heat was unbearable, nipping at your flesh. You felt a sudden shift as he leaned back on your knees, taking you with him as he lifted you from the couch. You wrapped your legs around him as he held you. He kissed you again as he walked blindly around the couch. You were dizzy as he moved around his apartment, carrying you as your eyes stayed shut. You were lost in him.

He stopped suddenly and you opened your eyes. You looked around, yelping as he dropped you on the large bed behind you. He stepped back and finished removing his jacket. He began to pluck at the buttons of his shirt, his eyes electric as they stayed on you. You watched him as he began to undo his shirt and bit your lip. As he bared the muscles of his torso you ran your tongue along your bottom lip. You got up on your knees, your dress already as you waist, and tugged it over your head. When you tossed it away, Steve added his shirt to the pile.

He kicked off his shoes as he neared the bed, pulling off his socks with his finger. He stood, leaning his shoulders back as he rolled his pelvis and undid the buckle of his belt. You reached back to unhook you bra, longing for his touch. You wriggled clumsily out of your panties and sat before him entirely naked, hands on your thighs as you watched him pushed down his pants with a taunting smirk.

He released his pants and they fell past his thick thighs. He stepped out of them, closing in on the bed as his eyes roved over your body. You inhaled deeply, the rise of your chest drew a snarl from him. He slipped his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and inched them past his pelvic bones. Your lips parted as you followed his happy trail, waiting for him to reveal more.

“Why don’t you show daddy how a good a girl you can be?” He stretched the elastic of his boxers as he rolled them past his erection and you almost gasped. He was big. You expected it considering how obvious his arousal had been but you were genuinely impressed. You leaned forward on your hands as his boxers fell to his ankles and you crawled forward to the edge of the bed. As he got closer, you reached out to touch his cock, shyly taking the head in your hand. He smirked.

You gripped him firmly and ran your hand along his length. He hissed and bit his tongue. You gave him another stroke and he pushed his hips forward. As you continued the motion, you grew more confident. You edged forward a little more as he closed his eyes, bending and licking the tip. He groaned in surprise. “Good girl.” He shuddered and you kissed the head of his cock before you slowly spread your lips around it. He tasted so good.

You took him deeper, pausing as he reached your throat. You weren’t sure you could handle all of him. He pet your hair, “Just relax,” He ran his thumb along your cheekbone, “Take it slow, baby.” You opened up, extending your neck as he pressed further. You swallowed and tried to loosen the muscles of your throat. It helped as he delved lower and you kept your hand on his shaft, easing along it. When you met your limit, he sighed. “It’ll get easier. You’ll learn to take it all.”

He pulled back and you exhaled through your nose. You ran your mouth along his cock in tandem with your hand. You kept your pace even, gradually picking up speed as his hand grabbed onto your hair. Moans of delight rose from you between the sounds of sucking. He began to rub your shoulders, his hips rocking into your face. Your hand was flat against his thigh and he let up at last. He pulled out of your mouth and you breathed raggedly as you wiped your lips with a smile.

“Go on and sit, little girl,” He pointed to the mattress and you got off your knees, letting your legs hang over the edge. He knelt before you as his hands ran up and down your thighs. “Do you want Daddy to give you some sugar?”

“Yes,” You preened, “Yes, Daddy. Please.”

He was content with you response, his hands gripped your hips and he looked to your vee. “No cumming yet.” He dipped his head down as you spread your legs wide for him and tilted you pelvis to meet him. His tongue was cool on your clit and you squealed, a hand on his shoulder. You felt the firm muscles and squeezed. He delved along your folds and back up again, lapping over and over as your thighs began to ripple. “Oh-oh-oh,” You could feel the rise already.

“I said no,” He pulled back and pinched your thigh. “Not yet, little girl.” You stared up at him guiltily. You needed him to make you cum so bad. Your eyes rounded and you blinked innocently. “Ask me nicely and I’ll consider.”

“Please, Daddy,” You clutched the duvet.  _Hadn’t you wanted to not beg from him?_  You forgot the qualm as you felt a pulse between your legs.  _Fuck it_. This was more important than your pride. “Please, make me cum.”

“Oh, and how should I do that?” He grinned.

“Fuck me,” The words clamoured out before you could think. “Fuck me, Daddy.” You slid back on the bed and pulled your feet up. You bent your legs so that he could see everything and leaned back on your elbows. “Please.”

A growl came from him and he climbed up on his knees, pulling your legs over his. He bent over you and kissed you. He tugged on your lip with his teeth. As he let go, you tossed your head back. His cock prodded along your thigh and you needed to be filled. He shifted so that he was at your entrance. Your thighs tensed as you braced for him.

“Are you ready, little girl?” He reached between you and flicked your clit.

“Yes,” You sighed and twitched as he rubbed you again, “Yes, Daddy.”

He pushed into you slowly and kept pressure on your bud. For every inch, a whimper escaped you, your legs clenched him. “Relax,” He kissed your cheek between words, “Let Daddy fill you up.” You shivered at his words, his cock diving further, stretching you to your limit. Your nails dug into his biceps.

He brought himself to his base. It almost hurt to be so full. He watched your face twist as you adjusted to him. He slid his arms up under yours so that his elbows were hooked under you, his fingers curled around your shoulder. He pulled back and pushed in again. His first thrusts were careful; steady. As your breath picked up and the sparks began to swirl over your flesh, he picked up his pace. He lifted you slightly, your back just above the mattress as he worked into you.

His hold on your shoulders allowed him more control and he started ramming into you without restraint. His grunts mingled with your moans, your fingers grasping desperately at his arms. “Daddy, can I come?” Your voice was high; barely your own. “I need to come, Daddy.”

“You can come, little girl,” He leaned back and kept you flush against him.

He plunged deeper and guided you up and down his cock. Your legs tightened around him and your head fell back. He held you suspended at an angle by your hips. His hips snapped, harder and harder with each thrust. Your pussy contracted around him as your orgasm robbed you of the last of your sense. You rode it out. Your strength slowly seeped back in and you brought your arms up, wrapping them around his neck as you rocked against him. His breath picked up.

“Daddy, are you going to come?” You could feel the tension in him.

“You want me to come, little girl?” He asked, his thrust unwavering.

“Please, come, Daddy,” Your voice was a wisp, “Please, please, please…”

He impaled you as deep as he could before lifting you off of him suddenly. He dropped you to the mattress and stroked himself until he came onto your thigh. You were weak, splayed out for him as you watched the ribbons spurt over your flesh. The warmth was delectable. You reached down and ran your fingers through it and panted at him with a naughty grin.

“Don’t make a mess now, girl,” He taunted, sitting back on his heels, “We have lots of time for that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader says goodbye to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Another chapter for your guys! You’re so sweet and patient. I still have no fics for the weekend 😬 but I’m working as that. Plus as we loom closer to 2000 followers, I’ll be posting an announcement regarding that sooner than later. 
> 
> But enough about me, enjoy some Sugary good Steve and please, please, please, let me know what you think in the comments! <3

You fell asleep in splendour and awoke in a panic. Your tinkling alarm blasted from your phone, loud enough to jolt you even from the other room. The thick arm around your waist fell away as you wriggled to the edge of the bed. You sidled so that your feet dangled over the floor and glanced over your shoulder. Steve snored softly as he rolled onto his back, his firmly muscled chest rose and fell evenly. You couldn't help but admire him for a second.

You turned groggily back to the chiming. You stood, shivering as the morning air nipped at your naked body. You ambled away on tiptoes and followed the noise to the living room. Your whole apartment could fit in it. You found your purse beside your shoes and dug inside until you clasped the rumbling phone. You pulled it out and silenced it.  _Ugh, you hated that sound._

You crept back to the bedroom and glanced over at Steve. He looked as serene as when you left him. You searched out your clothing from the floor. The bra would do but the panties would have to be hidden in your clutch. As you pulled the black sheath over your head, the mattress shifted and you looked over as Steve sat up and rubbed his eye.

“What are you doing?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“Gotta work,” You straightened your skirt to your knees.

“Work? I told you. You don't need that anymore.” He stretched his arms out and yawned between words. “Your only job is to keep me happy.”

“I-I know,” You stuttered awkwardly, “But I should go get my things from the office. Maybe quit in person…”

“Mmm,” His eyebrows rose sharply as he considered your words. “Guess you're right.” He shrugged, “I can drive you in.”

“Thanks,” Your nerves began to quell. You hadn't meant to rile him.

He leaned back on the headboard and shoved the blanket back. His erection stood without shame and your eyes rounded. “We have a little time before we need to go,” His fingers wrapped around his base, “Come help Daddy wake up.”

++

You were happy that Geoffrey wasn't there to judge you as you wore the same clothes as the night before. Steve's sports car was even more sleek than the town car. The seats were cushy; almost welcoming a nap. You glanced over at him as he steered through the New York traffic. It was hard to believe that this debonair businessman in his tailored suits was the same man who had fucked you silly last night. You were almost giddy at the thought. For the first time you felt free and dare you say it, appreciated. That he had chosen you was still hard to fathom but it didn't stop you from enjoying the spotlight.

You directed him to the small building where your office was hidden and he pulled up in front of it smoothly. He put the car into park and held out his palm flat, “Phone.” His tone brooked no argument and you were almost stunned by his decisive manner. You stirred around in your clutch and handed over your cell. “What's the pin?” He asked, the screen bringing up the keypad.

“I can unlock it,” You offered and he looked to you tersely. You had started to notice that behind his smiles and charm he had quite the domineering side. You cleared your throat and recited the code.

You watched him open your contacts and add himself before sending off a text. He gave the phone back and you took it, finding him under the name “Daddy” in your library. You almost giggled at it but you held back your amusement.

“Remember. You must be available to me all the times,” His voice had softened but was still firm. “I'll text you. I'm sure you won't be too long.”

“Of course,” You smiled and tucked your phone away, “I'm kinda excited...to quit.”

“Trust me, baby, life’s going to be so much easier,” He leaned over, “I'll take care of everything. Take care of you.” He closed the gap as his hand came up behind your head and he drew you into a hungry kiss. You let yourself yield to him for the moment until he released you and your mind returned to the task at hand. “I'll see you later, baby.”

“Later,” You echoed and grabbed your clutch as you pulled the handle. You stepped out onto the curb, the heat of his gaze following you until the door shut.

You walked confidently into the building, ready to tender your resignation to Stacy. It was a liberating moment. You didn't have to worry about her and her attitude. No more typing and slouching and general despair. This was a new chapter and you couldn't wait to turn the page.

+++

Stacy took your quitting about as well as you expected. The positive was that you didn’t have to stick around for her tantrum. You didn’t even respond to her as she began her tangent. You stuffed the few things you had of value at your desk in your jacket pockets and said your goodbyes to the rest of the staff. You were almost skipping as you stepped out onto the street; it was a sunny day in New York.

You caught the subway home. Your phone was almost dead. You tucked it away as you got off at your stop and ascended the grungy stairs back to the street. Another two flights to your apartment; a moment of grim realization as you shoved your key in the lock. It was a closet compared to Steve’s apartment. You reluctantly opened the door and entered with a sigh. You kept it tidy but it could only do so much to hide the damage of former residents and its overall neglect.

You plugged in your phone and sat on your sofa. You weren’t really sure what to do with yourself now. You really had no obligations. Well, none at the moment. Most days you worked and came home too tired to do anything but waste away while watching re-runs of The Office. You decided a shower was in order, if not overdue. Feeling refreshed, you checked on your phone. Fifty percent. It almost noon.

You placed it back on the coffee table and stretched out across the couch. You turned on a random episode for dead noise and closed your eyes. You had a stack of books to read and lots of time to do so. First, you would enjoy your first real day off. Being lazy felt so weird. Your phone buzzed and you were content to ignore it. It shook again five minutes later and you sat up to check the notifications. It was Steve. Or  _Daddy_  as the font flashed before you.

‘Hey, baby’ his first message hung unanswered, followed by another. ‘U there?’ You unlocked your phone and the phone vibrated again. “U better answer me, little girl’. Your heart leapt and you typed in your response. ‘Sorry, I didn’t have my phone on me. :)’. It wasn’t long before the answer came. ‘Can’t stop thinking about last night.’ You giggled to yourself and bit your thumb. ‘Me too’. You hit send and your whole body tingled. ‘Well, tonight too ;)’, He replied.

You sent a winky face back but his response was almost instantaneous. ‘You won’t be needing panties’. You had never felt so bubbly. You had boyfriends before but they just seemed so bland when you thought of them now. They could be sweet, sure, but something about Steve’s bluntness enlivened you. He knew what he wanted and he didn’t tiptoe around it. That he wanted you was even more delightful.

‘Tell me, baby girl, have you been productive today?’ He asked and you ran your fingers along the frame of the phone. ‘Not really. Took a shower. Still in my robe.’ You didn’t have to wait long for his response. ‘Send a pic, baby.’ You trilled. You had never sent photos before, you were always so paranoid but he made risk fun. You tried to arrange your damp hair so that it didn’t look so crazy and loosened the top of your robe. You opened up your camera and tried a subtle smile. Eh, it wasn’t terrible. You sent the pic and counted down the seconds until your phone vibed again. “Without the robe.’

Your breath caught in your throat and you felt the heat in your face. You stood and set aside your phone to untie your robe.  _What were you doing?_  You slipped it down off your shoulders and dropped it on the couch. You retrieved your phone and angled it over you so that the frame captured all your curves. You twisted until you were happy with the illusion of shadows and positioning. You snapped it and hovered over the arrow. You pressed down and you heart fluttered wildly.

‘You’re so fucking hot,’ The message had your eyes wide and you fell back onto the couch.  _Oh. Oh. He...He said that._  You sent a blushing emoji and pulled your robe over your body. You didn’t know why as there was no one around to see you. ‘My 3 oclock canceled. You should come down to the office.’ He texted and you answered, ‘Oh?’ with an unseen tilt of the head. ‘Don’t be a bad girl. Come down to the office.’ It was very clearly an order. ‘3’. You confirmed with a naughty emoji. The next few hours couldn’t pass quick enough.

++++

You were as ready as you could be. Your hair was done, a touch of mascara and lip gloss, a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue blouse unbuttoned to just above your cleavage. You didn’t really have much beside your office attire. You had purged your university clothes about a year ago and rarely had reason to buy anything flashy. You hoped it would suffice for now. Even if it was overly casual and not very eye-catching, you felt sexy. Steve made you feel that way; re-reading his texts had you over confident.

You pulled on a thin jacket and a plain leather purse, a pair of manageable heels, and headed for the subway. You kept checking your phone for the time; impatient and not wanting to be late.  _What had you become?_  A single day had changed you. You stepped off the train and took the stairs two at a time until you reached the street. Shield Inc. loomed overhead and you approached it more boldly than your last visit. You had made sure to bring the guest pass from the last time. You flashed it at Robert and he hit a few keys before waving you to the elevators.

The ride up was slow; a stop on every other floor. As other came and went, you became paranoid. _Did they know why you were here? Did they know the arrangement between you and Steve?_ Some of them didn’t even work for him, merely in the same building. You were being crazy. When you got to the top floor, you approached Ellie, guest pass still in hand. She beamed at you as a glimmer of recognition lit her eyes.

“Y/N, right?” She smiled.

“You remember me?” You asked cheerfully.

“Kind of,” She replied guiltily, “I actually just added you to the schedule so it was more a cheat.”

“Ah,” You chuckled nervously. He had actually penciled you in. “I know I’m early...again. Can I sit?” You gestured to the row of chairs.

“Of course, I’ll let Mr. Rogers know you’re here,” She brushed back her shiny blonde hair, “I can get you something to drink? Water or tea? Coffee, maybe?”

“No, I’m good, thank you,” You said as you sat. You crossed one leg over the other as you cradled your purse on your knee and tucked away the guest pass. Ellie lifted the phone and spoke shortly to the other side; your name was the only word you caught.

You sat quietly. Anxiously. Your foot shook as you pulled out your phone. A text from your sister; ‘did you figure it out?’ You looked around the office as if you were being watched. ‘Yeah. I think I did’. You replied. It was easier to lie to her when she couldn’t see you. You hadn’t thought about it until that moment.  _How were you to explain our sudden resignation from work? Or a miracle windfall which would take you out of dire straits?_  Well, it was a good thing your sister didn’t live in New York.

“Productive meeting as usual,” Steve’s voice drew you from your thoughts. You slipped your phone through the zipper of your purse and looked up as he patted another man’s shoulder. His colleague was around the same height as him, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. His suit was a matte black whereas Steve’s was a checkered grey; he favoured the lighter tones, you noticed. “Same time next week...if you’re in town.”

“Well, you know,” The other man chuckled, “Sometimes a date in the city just doesn’t cut it for some chicks.”

“Yeah, yeah, get out of here,” Steve elbowed him, “I have some actual business to attend to.”

He shook hands with the man and they parted after a last bit of banter. You were suddenly entirely nervous.  _What were you doing here? What had you signed up for?_  You glanced at Ellie, the sweat began to gather on your forehead.  _Did she know? Oh god._

“Y/N,” Steve interrupted your inner dialogue once more. “Punctual as always.”

“Hey,” You stood, almost tripping in the process.

“Come on in,” He waved you forward, “Slow day.” He said casually, a smirk sent in Ellie’s direction. He was cool; a gifted actor. It was almost as if you were here for an actual professional matter.

You followed him to his office as you wrung the strap of your purse. You entered ahead of him as you had last time and the door closed swiftly behind you. You hadn’t a second to prepare before both his hands were on your ass. He bent to press his lips to your neck. You gasped at how his beard tickled your skin. He hummed into your throat as his lips explored it. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you.” His voice was sultry. “But…” His tone rose just a little and he pulled away from you, “We do need to sort out a few thing before we can get down to real business.”

He rounded you as he dragged his hand along your ass and thigh. He grabbed your purse and set it on his desk. He went to the chaise before the window, his hand drew a circle beside him in silent invitation. You followed his path and sat next to him, your eyes glued to the skyline out the window. He ran his thumb along your cheekbone, the heat of his gaze made you squirm.

“My financial advisor will meet with you on Monday. All you need to bring are your bank statements and bills. He’ll take care of everything for my part of the agreement.” You felt the heat beneath his thumb; it wasn’t just him but your own embarrassment. “Don’t feel awkward, Y/N. I know money is hard to talk about but I wouldn’t have made this offer if I didn’t think it was worth it.” His hand cupped your cheek and you turned to meet his eye line, “You’re worth it.”

You smiled. “Thank you,” You eked out.

“Part of it is that I don’t want you to stress about the money or anything else. You only worry about me.” He leaned closer, “Baby girl.” You batted your lashes unthinkingly and he smirked. “And you will have to go over the rules. I’m certain you’ll have time to read them over thoroughly.” You tilted your head curiously, “You should already have them. I took the initiative of having them sent to the email on your resume.”

“Okay,” You nodded. You felt small next to him, in more ways than one. “I think I can do that.”

His hand slipped down to the collar of your blouse and he shifted it so that he could see further down your cleavage. “I do appreciate the bookish look, it’s cute, but we will have to get you some stuff with a bit more colour...maybe show some skin.” He leaned in again, “I want to spoil my little girl.” His lips met yours, his hand tight around the neckline of your blouse. “Enough with all these boring details,” He pulled away and stood suddenly.

He started to remove his jacket, the tent forming in his pants obvious as he pushed back his shoulders. “I want you on the desk, baby.” He growled, “I’ve been thinking about it all day. I can’t wait any longer.” You rose and shed your own jacket. You began to unbutton your blouse. Your fingers became more frantic as the heat bloomed in your pelvis. You were suddenly desperate to have him close.

With his shirt undone, Steve began to clear his desk. Enough space emptied to accommodate you. He finished removing his shirt as you did the same, your lacy white bra drawing his eyes. He smirked, his hand pausing on his belt buckle as he watched you step out of your shoes. He stayed like that, intent on you, as you undressed. Your bra was left hanging from the chaise, no panties as he had requested. His eyes roved over your figure as his hand spread across the erection pressing against his pants.

“Mmm,” He slowly unbuckled his belt, “Be a good girl and do as Daddy says.” He clutched his open belt, “Get on the desk. Hands and knees. I wanna see that pretty ass of yours.” Your lips parted as your hot breath picked up and you carefully approached his desk. You climbed up, bracing the cold ebony with flat palms. You heard the leather slip from the loops of his pants. You couldn’t help the shudder it sent through you.

You sensed him as he came closer. His heat radiated behind you, the cold leather making you flinch as he gently placed it across your ass. He had the belt in a loop as he brushed it over your bare skin. “I can see you getting wet already, baby.” He angled the belt so that it slipped between your legs and tickled your pussy. “So bad.” He pulled back, the leather striking you firmly. It was hard enough to be felt but not painfully so. You squeaked in surprise. “Does my little girl like that?” He brought the leather across your other cheek, “You like it when Daddy’s rough?”

You gulped. You weren’t very good a dirty talk and you had never been in such a position. Sure, your previous boyfriends had smacked your ass but they had never been so blunt. So dominant. “Yes…” You breathed out, he slapped you again. “Daddy.” You added as he readied for another strike.

“Good girl,” He whipped you a few more times before tossing aside his belt. You heard the zipper of his pants and looked back at him. He pushed down his pants until his cock sprang forth. He stepped forward and grabbed your hips, dragging you back until your legs slipped over the edge of the desk, your toes barely touched the floor. “Do want Daddy to fuck you?”

“Mmhhmm,” You nodded urgently.

He smacked your ass again, this time with his hand. “Ask nicely.” He snarled, “Beg me for it.”

“Daddy, please,” You trembled against him as the head of his cock prodded your ass. “Please, fuck me?” He raised a brow in challenge, his hands glided over your ass and settled around your waist. “Fuck your little girl, Daddy.”

A low sigh, animalistic, rose from him and he reached down with one hand to adjust himself. You spread your legs as his cock grazed along your slick folds. He lubricated himself with your arousal before stopping at your entrance. You closed your eyes and hung your head back as he began to press inside of you. His hands groped your ass and he spread your cheeks as he sunk deeper, your moans blending together as he filled you to his base. He stayed inside you for moment, basking in your warmth.

“You feel so good, baby girl,” He let go of your ass, once more grasping your waist.

He pulled out slowly, a single second before he slammed back in. Your toes slid along the floor and you exclaimed in surprise. He repeated the motion, jolting you with each thrust as he held you in place. He began to steady his rhythm, rocking in and out of you, his flesh clapping against yours loudly. You covered your mouth, fearing that you would be heard as the strangled noises trickled from you.

He pushed down on your hips, pinning you to the desk as he plunged deeper. His hands ran along your back, fingers curled around your shoulders as he forced you to arch your back. He pounded into your harder, his grip on you gave him full control. You could feel the flurry, the swirl of ecstasy. 

“Remember your manners, little girl.” He warned, a sharp thrust had you squirming.

“Can I cum, Daddy?” You whined. You weren’t sure you could fend it off even if he said no.

“You want to what?” He taunted, keeping his pace.

“I want to cum. Please let me cum, Daddy?” Your fingers were claws, nails digging into the desk. “Pretty please. I need to cum. Can, I please?”

“Yes, baby girl,” His thrusts grew more decisive, “I want you to cum. Now.” 

He let go of your right shoulder and leaned over you as he snaked his arm around you. He flicked your clit as he continued to fuck you and all strength left you as you came. You were mumbling nonsensically as the waves swept you up and you drowned in the euphoria.

As you went limp across the desk, he lifted you. He kept you impaled on his cock as he sat back in his chair. You shakily held onto the arms of the chair as he guided you up and down his length. Your thighs were flat against the fabric of his pants as he lifted you up and down, his grunts ragged as the chair squeaked beneath you. One hand remained on your waist and the other tugged at your hair. 

“Fuck, little girl, I’m going to cum.” He released you all at once, “Help  Daddy cum.”

You climbed off of him quickly, wobbling on your weak legs. You turned and fell to your knees before him. “How, Daddy?” You asked as you looked up at him.

“Your mouth,” He breathed frantically.

You gripped his cock and slipped him past your lips, tasting yourself mixed with his saltiness. You bobbed your head with delighted hums as his fingers clenched the arms of the chair. You could feel his climax before it piqued. His hot cum exploded in your mouth and you used your hand to help ease him through his pleasure. He shuddered one last time and you pulled away, your mouth full.

“Let me see,” He grabbed your chin as you sat back on your heels. You opened up and he grinned, running his thumb along your bottom lip. “Good girl.” 

He let you go and you searched around until you found the box of tissues you had seen earlier. You spat out his cum as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes closed, his hand just around his softening cock. The front of his pants were soaked. 

“You made a mess of me, baby girl” He commented as he felt the damp fabric beneath his palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m still working on request atm and for the foreseeable future. This series and Happy Together will probably be posted same time next week but everything else is sort of up in the air. Thank you guys for your patience and I hope you have fun with this sweet sugary yum yum.
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 love ya

After you left the office, you returned to your apartment for a couple hours. Steve called you later and you met at his apartment. The night was spent like the first. In the morning, you woke just the same as you had and he drove you to your building before setting off for the day. If this was your new life, you couldn’t complain. Though the more you thought about it, you couldn’t help but cringe at the idea of fucking so blatantly in his office. Leaving in itself had been embarrassing as you were sure you hadn’t effectively tidied yourself for public view.

_Why be ashamed?_  Steve was nice and seemed to adore you. You wouldn’t bite the hand that fed and you certainly weren’t complaining about the feast. Back in your small apartment, you finally found the centre to open up the e-mail sent the day before. You were already dreading the meeting with Steve’s accountant in a few days but for now you would focus on the ‘rules’.

You laughed as you opened the file. It was typed up on Shield, Inc. letterhead as if it were an actual contract. You began to scroll as you flipped on your coffee machine. The only gripe you had was that you hadn’t slept much in the last two days. You leaned on the counter, waiting for the percolator to brew.

The rules were plain enough. A more detailed breakdown of his overall mantra;  _do as I say without question._  So far, that was simple enough. As you went along, the list stressed that you make yourself available in all ways; physically and otherwise. You were to respond to or return any missed calls within five minutes. Finally, you came to the matter of clothing, that was an even more exhaustive list: shorts to mid-thigh or higher, skirts and dresses could not be past the knee unless required by occasion, pants must be form-hugging, tops were to be low-cut unless crop tops or sleeveless, no sneakers. _Hmm, you don’t think you had anything that fit within those standards._

You sat and enjoyed your coffee and thumbed through your social media. You weren’t really sure why you kept up with it anymore. You didn’t care. A few hours passed as you wasted your day on Youtube before you finally gathered the energy to open your closet.  _Yep, it was all trash._  You weren’t dressing for a stuffy office anymore. You began to pull the hangers from the rod and formed two piles; useless and workable. Not many options were left over.

As you replaced what you could keep, only a few pieces, back in the closet, your phone began to buzz. You were about to let it go to voicemail but you remembered the rules. Better not to test it so early on. You grabbed your phone from the coffee table and answered, returning to your empty closet. 

“Hey, baby,” Steve called from the other end. “What are you up to?”

“Uh,” You frowned at your pile of clothes to be tossed. “Sorting through my old clothes…” You toed the heap of fabric, “Well, trying to.”

“Oh, and how’s that going?” He asked.

“Not well,” You leaned against the wall and sighed. “I just realized I…” You stopped yourself.  _How did you find yourself talking so easily with him?_

“What?” He prodded.

“I dress like a librarian,” You grumbled, your cheeks burned.

“Aw, baby, well, why don’t you come down to the office and I’ll give you my card. You can go get some new stuff,” His tone was comforting, though the sentiment made your stomach sink. You weren’t used to this helpful shit.

“Your card?” You choked out awkwardly.

“I told you, baby girl, I’m here to take care of you,” He replied, “I promise, it’s all innocent. Come down and get the card and you can enjoy a day of shopping. We’ll save the good stuff for later.”

You giggled as you thought of the scene the day before. His desk beneath you as he fucked you from behind. Your laughter caught in your throat. “Okay, I’ll come meet you.”

The subway ride was long as the early afternoon rush took over. The building was just as busy as you rode the elevator up to the top floor and Ellie had you sit the with crowd of others waiting on Steve. You fiddled with your phone until he emerged, waving one of the men inside before excusing himself. He smiled as he took you aside, just on the other side of Ellie’s desk. 

He dug out his wallet and slipped out a black card. “Hold onto it, baby. It’s yours.” You stared at him and he forced the card into your frozen hand. “Sorry I can’t really talk right now, it’s kinda hectic around here.” He touched your cheek longingly. “I’ll text you after work,” His eyes dropped to your body, “Have fun, okay?”

“Thanks,” You flipped the card between your fingers as you watched him go. 

You looked over to Ellie who was too distracted with the phone to notice. You were thankful, though you were starting to think she was practiced at willful ignorance. Surely, she must be connecting some dots between you and her boss. Whatever, it didn’t matter. You had a wardrobe to buy and absolutely no sense of style.

+

Hours of shopping had worn away your wits. You were ready to go home and bury yourself in bed for the rest of the day. As you lugged the load of bags into your apartment, you groaned and kicked the door shut behind you. You dropped them and leaned heavily against the wall. It had taken much longer than you wanted it to as you had meticulously read and reread the rules. Even your underwear was limited. You really didn’t mind your cotton basics but you weren’t exactly footing the bill for all this.

Your phone shook your entire purse as you closed your eyes.  _Shit._  It just didn’t end. You were legit exhausted. You unzipped the small crossbody bag and pulled out your phone. It was him.  _What else did you expect?_  You had never been the most popular. 

You answered and crossed an arm over your middle. “Hey.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked from the other end.

“Oh, nothing, just...I hate shopping,” You gave a half-hearted chuckle, “But I survived.”

“Yeah?” He sounded pleased, “Well, I was thinking you could show me some of those new clothes at dinner?”

“Dinner?” You looked at the phone; it was already seven. “It’s a bit late.”

“I got a bit hung up at the office. Have you eaten already?” He asked.

“No, I didn’t exactly get a chance,” You admitted, bending your leg to plant your foot against the wall. “I guess I am a little hungry.”

“Great,” You could hear his smirk, “Maybe bring a change of clothes too?”

“Steve,” You giggled.

“Oh, I don’t mind if you walk around naked in the morning. I’d kinda prefer it,” He said in a dusky voice, “That could be a new rule; no clothes at home.”

“Alright, I’ll come meet you,” You relented, hoping he wasn’t serious. You weren’t really comfortable with that much nudity. As yet, he still made you a bit self-conscious. You could content yourself that in the heat of things, he didn’t have a moment to pinpoint your flaws. Without the distraction, he’d see all of you; every scar, every line, every unwanted curve. “Where am I headed to exactly?”

“Geoff will let you know,” He answered, “He should be downstairs in about ten minutes.”

“Oh, he will now,” You were amused. He was indeed confident. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you shortly.”

++

It was a different restaurant but just as refined as the last. This time you were a bit more confident. The strappy fuschia dress beneath the thin black coat matched your lipstick and your hair for once was co-operating. You really weren’t sure how you had managed it all in such a short time. In your square black purse was tucked a set of clothes for the next day; casual unlike your current attire. You felt beautiful. You smiled as you spotted Steve; he had a habit of making you feel so.

He watched you as he had the first night you had met for dinner. He made no effort to hide how his eyes wandered as the waiter took your coat. Steve stood and kissed your cheek and then your lips. You sat across from him and ordered your drinks.  _Is this what life would be now?_  Wearing nice clothes, eating fine foods, all with this perfect man across from you.

“Mmm,” He grinned, “You look delicious.”

“Oh? You’re talking to me?” You kidded, “Because the food isn’t even here yet.”

He tweaked a brow coyly. “Seriously, baby, you’re…” He raised his hands as if framing you in a picture, “Good enough to eat on this very table.”

You blushed and struggled not to roll your eyes. You weren’t use to such bluntness. You slung your bag from the bag of your chair as the wine glasses were set before you. Your orders were taken discreetly as Steve leaned back, his gaze devilish as he took you in.

“I had such a hard time keeping my mind straight today. Every time I sat at my desk I was just thinking of you on top of it.” He poked his tongue at the inside of his cheek. “Fuck all these people, I’m ready to fuck you on this table right now.”

You giggled, your cheeks burning. “Steve,” He tilted his head. You leaned in and lowered your voice, “You’ll just have to wait til later...Daddy.”

He let out a torrid breath. “Now you’re just being cruel,” He bit his thumb and shifted in his chair. “If dinners not out within the hour, we’re gone.”

+++

Steve was just as impatient as the first night spent at his apartment, if not more. You weren’t even off the elevator before he had your jacket halfway down your arms. You were tangled in your purse as he pressed you to the door, his hand blindly shoving the key in the lock. His lips grazed the back of your neck as he guided you inside in a half-stumble. He kicked the door shut behind him and tossed the keys on the table about a foot from the door. He returned to the task of freeing your from your jacket, your ankles bending in your heels as he devoured you.

You dropped your purse as he slid the sleeves down your arms, your jacket pooling around the disposed bag. He continued to lead you further into his condo. Your feet tangled beneath you as you tried to keep your balance and he caught you with one arm, twisting you around easily to scoop you up. You squealed as he did so, the motion caused your head to spin. He carried you to the large couch, his blue eyes shrouded with intent. He dropped you onto the plush cushions and you trilled at the jostle of your landing.

He peeled his jacket off as he stood over you, his pants doing little to hide his erection. “I wanna fuck you in that dress, baby girl,” He growled as he threw aside his coat and yanked on his tie until it fell loose. You went to sit up and he held up his hand, “Stay,” He said shortly, “Patience, little girl.” He unbuttoned his shirt tauntingly, his eyes never leaving you as you propped yourself up on elbow and watch almost hypnotically.

When he was fully undressed, he fell on top of you, forcing you onto your back. His lips found yours in and his hands delved into your hair. He grinded against you, his cock poking against the skirt of your dress. You ran your hand along his hard stomach and around his side and he flinched. He growled as his mouth explored your jaw and neck, his beard scratchy and ticklish. He raised his head and looked down at you, your lipstick smeared around his mouth. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip and smirked. 

“It’s Daddy’s turn to make a mess of you, baby girl.” He sat back on his haunches; the tip of his cock glistened with precum. His hands glided along your legs, catching the hem of your dress as he pushed it up your thighs. You saw his cock twitch as he revealed the lacy black panties you had chosen for the night. “Bad girl.”

He gripped the dainty lacy at the hip and ripped it. You gasped and smacked his hand, “Those are new!”

He chuckled and shook his head. “All the better if you just stop wearing them altogether.”

He snapped the other side of the panties and tossed them away. He shifted himself back on the couch, his hands slid under your ass and cradled it as he bent over you. He pressed his nose along your trimmed triangle and snarled. Your legs fell open almost without you thinking. He draped them over his shoulders as he admired your pussy, your cheeks burning as you watched him.

He kissed your pussy softly at first, his lips resting just outside as his blue eyes flicked up to yours. You saw the smirk, felt it against you, and slowly he pressed his tongue to your clit. You shuddered and dropped your head back at the cool sensation. He swept his tongue along your folds and you arched your back in welcome. He began to lap, carefully at first, teasingly. Drawing out little whispered moans as your hands crawled down to mess his golden hair.

You lifted your pelvis, asking for more as the sparks began to fly. He traced a finger along the bottom of your ass and to your entrance, lingering there before easing inside. You moaned as he explored and added another finger. Your pussy gripped his thick fingers as your thighs began to tense. His mouth was driving you wild as he circled your clit devilishly. He hummed as he changed the pressure, sucking on your bud as he curled his fingers upwards.

It was half a hiccup. Caught in your throat at first as the knot unwinded. Your thighs squeezed his head tightly and the cry finally broke through. Your breath made you stutter as you moaned. Steve only kept his fervour steady as you came all over him, your nails digging into his scalp as you pushed his head deeper. Your ass was off the couch as the ripples overwhelmed and shook your body.

You went weak as the rush left your nerves fuzzy and you sunk into the couch. Your legs went limp over Steve’s shoulders and he lifted his head with a proud grin. His beard sparkled with your cum. He reached up to wipe it away, licking it from his lips with a quiet purr. He sat up, your legs around him as he positioned himself between them. He tilted his head as he looked down at you as if admiring the wreck you had become; that he had made you.

“You’re so precious, baby girl.”

His hands groped the bodice of your dress, kneading your tits through the fabric. His fingers limned the curves of your stomach and hips. He traced the lines of your pelvis and dipped his fingers back into your thrumming pussy. He gripped his cock and shifted closer, placing the tip at your entrance.

As he pressed inside, his fingers closed around your waist. A low growl rose from him as he sank deeper and deeper. Your lips parted in silent bliss and you grasped your bunched skirt in your hands. He bottomed out and stilled. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he bit his lip. Your legs wrapped around him as you held him inside, clenching yourself around him. It sent a visible shiver through him.

“Oh, you’ve done it now, little girl,” His eyes shot open, a new fire alight.

He tore your legs loose from around him, hands flat on the back of your thighs as he forced them up. He curled your body so that your pelvis was in the air with him still inside. His legs were stretched out behind him as he pinned you in position. Your shoulders held most of your weight as he held himself up with one arm and the other was across your legs to keep you in place. He reared and slammed into you, all of his force in that single thrust. You nearly hollered at the sudden clap of flesh on flesh. He repeated the motion, sinking as deep as he could before doing it again. His pace was steady yet punctuated as he basked inside of you.

You bounced between him and the cushion, his smoky hisses added to your fervour. You reached down around your ass, feeling how slick your thighs had become. You edge a little further until you felt his sack slamming against you with each sharp thrust. His eyes turned dark and he bared his teeth. He impaled you and stopped as you played with him. His shoulders squared and he cracked his neck.

“Little girl,” He pulled away your hand as he sat back and your body uncurled, “I told you,” He removed himself from you, leaving you painfully empty, “It’s my turned.” He stood, his cock shiny with your juices, “On your knees.”

You shakily did as he said as you got to your knees on the couch, “Yes, Daddy.”

He spun his finger in the air and you turned around. He came up behind you and reached around your body, guiding your hands to the back of the couch. “You might want to hold on, baby girl.”

You gripped the couch as he removed his hands and pulled your ass back so that your knees were at the edge of the couch. He smacked your ass and dragged his nails along your flesh before he grabbed your hips. He slammed into you and your whole body was jolted. This time, his thrusts were quick and merciless. He released your hips and his hands found the top of your dress, grasping the back of it as he worked into you. You could feel the strain on the straps as they dug into your shoulders.

Before you knew it, you were cumming again, breathy moans marking your peak. Steve began to grunt at the sounds you were making. “Look at my little girl,” He rasped, “Cumming all over Daddy’s cock.” The left strap broke and your dress shifted down before the right one did too. “Without me even telling her too.” The dress bunched around your waist as your tits came free and another orgasm followed.

“Agh,” He pulled out of you and you fell against the back of the couch. You felt his cum he shot it onto your bare ass, his grunts slowly fading. “My baby’s such a bad girl,” He spread his cum with his thumb as he watched you shiver, “Aren’t you?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader slips up.
> 
> This is a sugar daddy!Steve fic with potential for a dark!Steve turn. Obvious AU so please keep that in mind. :) That being said, it will be an explicit fic (18+) with possible noncon elements. As we all know how this blog works, heed the warnings before reading. 
> 
> (This chapter: more spanking, some down and dirty roughness, and lots of smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Another chapter to this one for you all! I’m still trying to get requests done and keep this and Happy Together going. Hopefully I can have another chapter of each next week at the same time but my work schedule is a bit wonky so I dunno. Anyways, thank you, love you, need you, want you <3 You guys are awesome!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments <3 love ya

_Was it possible to be sexed out?_  You certainly felt like it. A whole week of your new life and you were ready to tap out. Most of your nights were spent at Steve’s but few actually entailed sleep. He was insatiable. Every time you thought you were done, he was up again, pulling you into position.  _Hell, you weren’t complaining_ ; only exhausted. Even that morning, you hadn’t done more than lay on your side as he pressed against you and fucked you slowly. He didn’t mind as you were still shaking at his touch, still moaning deliriously as he twisted your wits.

He didn’t even care when you told him he was going to be late. He reminded you that he was the boss and he was never actually late. The only way you got him out of bed was the offer to shower together and that had led to further shenanigans. So much for relaxing in the steam. As a result of your nights in his company, you now had a drawer there to keep your spare clothing and a few toiletries. You dressed quickly and followed him out the door; eager to go home and pass out. You could have stayed there but you found it hard to fall asleep in his bed alone. Besides, you were hoping for a little time to yourself where you didn’t have to think about him.

Steve dropped you off outside your building. It wasn’t easy to detach yourself from him as he had you in another ravenous kiss. Little comments about stopping by the office which you swiftly evaded. You just needed some time. If he fucked you anymore, you were gonna lose your head entirely.

You climbed the stairs one at a time; a quest in itself. You locked your door blindly behind yourself and dropped your purse beside your bed, your shoes kicked off as you crawled into bed. The moment the comforter was over your head, you were out. All reality slipped away, replaced by a collage of colours, blackness, and Steve. He had become everything. Every second, every touch, every breath. Everywhere. Even in your dreams.

You awoke with an ugly snort. You lifted your head from between your pillows, your blankets hot around your sweaty body. You were still fully dressed and the window was dim shade of blue.  _How long had you slept?_ You rolled across your bed and reached into the depths of your purse. You pulled out your phone and found it lifeless. You groaned as you forced yourself away from the coziness of your bed and plugged it in.  _Holy shit!_

You had more than a dozen texts and almost as many missed calls. All from one person. And it was almost six in the evening. You browsed through the messages; they started out normal but progressively grew more aggressive; angry even. You yawned and tried to ease the nerves stirring in your chest. You should call him back before it got any worse. As you hit dial, a knock rattled your apartment door.

“Just a sec,” You called as you put the phone on speaker and waited for an answer.

You heard a faint chiming from the hallway. Your heart stammered. You left the phone as it was and neared the door cautiously. You opened the door and found Steve on the other side, holding up his phone as it rang. Your eyes widened as he hit ignore and shoved it into his coat pocket.

“It’s about time,” His hand was on the door frame just above you, “How hard is it to pick up your goddamn phone?”

You were stunned. You had never seen him angry before. “I-I’m sorry, I was sleeping,” You uttered.

“Isn’t your ringer on?” He stood straight and stepped forward, forcing you back as he stepped inside your apartment.

“My phone was dead,” You pointed behind you to where it was charging. “Sorry, I wasn’t ignoring you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” He glanced around as he closed the door behind him. “What is our number one rule? You make yourself available. Always.” You pressed yourself to the wall as he passed you, his blue eyes exploring the meagre apartment. “This is quaint. I kinda like it.”

“Yeah, uh, I really am sorry,” You followed him warily.

“Well,” He turned back to you, his hands stuffed  in his pockets nonchalantly, “You’ve been so good, a lot better than I thought. A natural but…” He smirked, “I do have to punish you.”

“Punish?” You were dumbfounded. You laughed, certain he was joking. His grin faded and so did your laughter. “Steve, really.”

He crossed his arms and widened his stance. “Steve,  nothing. No ifs, ands, or buts. Now you have one minute to strip or I’ll do it for you.”

His tone sent a chill through you and you gulped. You didn’t move, sure he was bluffing but then he started counting. _Shit._  Your heart bounced around your chest as you began to undress, his countdown didn’t stop until he reached zero and you stood naked before him. His eyes darkened and rubbed his chin as he considered you.

“Over here,” He stepped near the window sill, your blinds wide open. “Hands on the sill…you might want to hold on.”

He backed away as he waited for you to move, his hands on his belt buckle. You wanted to laugh again but he was entirely serious. You pressed your lips together as you walked to the window, reaching up to pull the cord.

“No,” He warned as you heard his buckle jingle, “Let them see.”You turned to him and he chuckled. “Keep dragging your ass and that’s ten more.”

He loosed his belt from his pants and you blanched. You closed your eyes and faced the window. You gripped the window sill and exhaled. You didn’t feel so admired anymore; merely used. The leather touched your ass and you shivered. He rested the belt against you for a moment before pulling back.

The first smack had you hissing through your teeth, fingers digging into the wood. He brought the leather down again and your eyes snapped open. You tried not to focus on the street below, certain someone was watching. A third lash and you were on your tiptoes, your tits almost on the glass. You held your breath as he kept up and your felt your legs turning to jelly beneath you. Your ass was raw and tender as tears threatened to spill over.

You had agreed to this. Maybe not specifically this but you had given him this power. You really couldn’t say you didn’t enjoy it either. You liked that he took the lead so easily but this felt so…wrong.

“Are you sorry, baby girl?” He asked as he stopped and dragged the leather across your ass.

“Yes,” He slapped you again and you whined before quickly correcting yourself. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Show me then,” He tossed away his belt, the buckle clanked on the floor. “Be a good little girl for Daddy and maybe,” He pulled you away from the window to face him, “Maybe I’ll forgive you.”

His hands were on your shoulders and he pushed down on you. You fell to your knees before him and watched as he unzipped his pants. His eyes were so dark; so determined. He slipped his cock out just above his fly and held it firmly. He slapped it against your lips and you parted them in welcome. This felt different. It wasn’t the same doting admiration as before; it was humiliation.

You took him in but he was impatient. He grabbed the back of your head and forced himself down your throat. You gagged and smacked his thigh, clawing at his pants until he batted your hand away. “Not so mouthy anymore, are we, baby girl?”

He held himself at his limit and your kicked your feet behind you. He finally pulled back but you had only had a second to breathe before he thrust in again. Your jaw hurt as he fucked your face mercilessly. Your spit gathered around his cock and dripped down your chin. You choked and tried to pull away. It only drove him further.

“Now, now, no ifs, ands, or buts,” He snarled, “I don’t care if you puke on my cock. You’re going to take it till I say you can stop. Daddy’s rules, little girl.”

You tried to relax your throat, if only to breathe. Your eyes were watering, the tears mixed with the saliva around your lips. You were weak, barely able to keep yourself on your knees as he pounded away. He plunged deeper than before and you couldn’t make a noise as he blocked all air. You felt his spill down your throat, your eyes almost popping out of your head as you struggled to swallowed around him.

He pulled out roughly and released you. You fell back on your hands, shakily reclining across the floor as you panted through your burning throat. You touched your neck and coughed as he loomed over you. Your mouth was salty and sore. 

“You’re going to have to work harder than that if you want to cum tonight, little girl.” He dragged you up by your arm and shoved you towards the bed. “Ass up,” He barked.

You hesitated as you nearly tripped over your own feet. You turned back to him. “Steve–” His eyebrows shot up dangerously. “Daddy,” You stammered, “Please.”

“Ass up!” He pointed to the bed with a sneer.

You blinked and slowly turned to your double bed. You climbed up, the wooden frame groaning as you did. You positioned yourself on all fours and hung your head. _You could say no, right? Why didn’t you say no?_ Well, because you wouldn’t even have this ratty apartment if it wasn’t for him. You looked around your body as you heard him moving around, his shirt was off and he was sliding down his pants.

“I didn’t say you could look,” He warned and spun his finger around. “Don’t move.”

You dug your fingers into the blankets and let out a fragile breath. You heard him approach, a smack across your ass made you flinch and yipe. “I said don’t move,” He slapped you again. “Better yet, don’t make a fucking sound.”

You nodded and his hands explored the curves of your hips and thighs. He pushed your ass apart and growled. You felt his hot breath just as he bit down on the flesh of your ass and you gritted your teeth. It was so hard to stay quiet. Your body shook and he pulled away, running his thumb over the bite mark.

“I want you to remember who you belong to, little girl.” He rasped, “Every time you sit down, I want you to feel me.” He probed around and dipped his fingers between your folds. He brushed over your clit and you shivered. “All mine and you know it, don’t you?” You bit your lip; you were about to bite right through it. “You want Daddy inside of you, baby?” He flicked his finger along your entrance, tracing it teasingly. “It’s okay, baby, you can beg.”

You shook your head. You held your breath in as he continued to feel around with his fingers. There was something inside of you which told you to keep quiet. Told you not to break. He circled your clit and you let out a fractured moan.

“Beg,” He pinched your bud and you cried out.

“Please!” You yelped, “Please, Daddy, I want you inside of me.”

“Aw, little girl,” He rubbed your ass as he dragged the head of his cock along your folds. He lined himself up and entered you to his limit. “I’m inside, you like that?” He stayed as he was. Not moving an inch as you squirmed around his cock. Your walls pulsed and you tried to move yourself along his length. “Ah,” He caught your hips, “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I-I…want you to fuck me, Daddy,” You stuttered as your thighs shook. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” He pulled out so just his tip remained in you. Again he paused. “You want me to fuck you, little girl.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” You rambled and dropped down to your elbows so that you were fully displayed to him. “Fuck me, Daddy.”

He slammed into you and you were nearly knocked onto your face. Only his grip on your hips kept you from falling forward. Your pussy stung as he plunged into you with all his strength. His flesh slapped against yours loudly and you couldn’t help the wild moans tumbling from your lips. With each snap of his hips you were crying out. A pity for the neighbours on the other side of your thin walls.

“Fuck,” He grunted, “You gonna be a good girl, hm?”

“Yes, yes, Daddy, I’ll be good,” You whimpered. “Oh, oh, oh, so good.”

“Now don’t you go cumming without my permission,” He smacked your ass and you squealed. “You ask like a good girl.”

“Daddy, please, can I cum?” You trilled.

“No,” He chuckled and bent over you. “Not yet.”

He pushed you flat as he spread himself over you, his pelvis still thrusting as the bed creaked dangerously. The entire frame was shaking, wobbling with his motion. You were crushed beneath him as you murmured in delight; biting the duvet as you fought not to ascend too far. You couldn’t hand much more.

The scraping of the bed on the floor grew louder as the entire frame shifted and you lifted your head. You could feel the buckle beneath you. “No, no,” You could barely speak through the rapture, “The b-b-bed–”

A sudden snap and you felt a shift. The mattress dipped as the frame split down the middle but he didn’t stop. Only chuckling at the ruination of your furniture.

“Please, let me cum!” You exclaimed. You were pleading not only for your own relief but to check on the state of your bed. “Please, Daddy, I need to cum.”

“Cum, baby,” His thrusts grew more measured and he tucked his hand underneath you to play with your clit.

You gasped as your entire body tensed and released all at once, you could feel the cum coat his cock as your walls vibrated around him. He fucked you until you were blubbering into the blankets, drool beneath your face. You were shaking as he stilled on top of you and he pulled out to cum between your thighs. He settled over you, his warmth trapped you as he kept his arm around you, his hand against your pussy.

“You broke my bed,” You mustered above the hammering of your heart.

“Yeah,” He brushed his nose along your neck, “Well better reason for you not to use it.”

You merely closed your eyes and sighed. You didn’t need another argument. Not after that. You were jolted as an urgent knock came at the door. You turned your head and Steve lazily lifted his own. Another knock sounded and he rolled his eyes. He reluctantly rose, his hand trailing along your body.

He walked to the door without shame, “What are you doing?” You sat up and pulled your knees to your chest.

He opened the door to greet the unexpected visitor. “Do you two wanna keep it–” The complainant’s voice died in the air as Steve stood before her with a sly smirk. “I mean, we can hear you, um…” She struggled to speak as he pretended to listen eagerly.

“Sorry about that,” He said casually as he leaned against the door, “Guess I’ll just have to gag her next time.” There was a brief silence as he stared down at your neighbour. “Anyway, you have a good night.”

“Yeah, uh…good night.” She stammered back and he closed the door with a chuckle.

“Don’t think they’ll be complaining anymore,” He strutted back to the bed and bent to look underneath. “Shit, I really fucked it up, didn’t I?”

+

_I’m not letting my baby girl sleep on this._  Those were the words that convinced you to go home with Steve on that dramatic night. You really had no other choice. You sofa was filled with broken springs and you didn’t really want to go through the trouble of moving your mattress onto the floor. So you went along with him back to his place but your night was far from over.

You awoke sore and sleepy. No matter how much you dozed, you never truly felt rested. You were on your stomach, arm draped across Steve as his was stretched out under you. You couldn’t really remember when you had drifted off. You couldn’t even recall if you had finished fucking first.

Your phone woke you and you reached over blindly to the night table. Steve sensed the movement and curled his arm around you as you snatched your phone up. “What’s up?” His voice was thick; half a mumble.

“Just grabbing my phone,” You let him wrap you up, your hand trapped between your chest and his.

“No, no phones in bed,” He took it and set it on the table next to his side of the bed before turning back.  _Jesus, he was hard already?_  You were starting to wonder if that was just his natural state. “Did you sleep well, baby girl?”

“For what? Three hours?” You challenged him, “You know, I’m only human. I need rest.”

“We can take it easy,” His hand glided along your stomach, “You can just lay back.” He pulled the blanket over his head and easily ignored your grasp as you tried to stop him. “Let Daddy show you how nice he can be.”

You gasped as he knelt between your legs, his mouth on you in an instant. Your legs bent as you welcomed him though your pussy was still tender. You gripped the top of the blanket as he pushed your legs further apart. His tongue swirled around your clit and you could hear his little hums as he lapped you up. Your breath hitched as you arched your back. Your thighs were on fire and it didn’t take long for your overworked body to succumb. You squeaked in your orgasm and fell limp beneath him.

“See,” He pulled the blanket back as he nestled up beside you and wiped his mouth. “I can be nice without you even asking, baby.”

“I know, Daddy,” You wisped and closed your eyes. Ready to sleep again. “I just wanna stay here all day.”

“Easy enough. It’s my day off,” He pressed his cock against you.

“Jesus, I meant to sleep,” You giggled.

“After,” He laid flat on his back and his cock stood waiting. “Come on.”

You shook your head but didn’t argue. You had learned that lesson. You climbed up and threw your leg over him, easing yourself down his length. His lips parted as he bottomed out and you began to rock on top of him. His hands explored your body; tits, waist, hips, until they rested just beneath your thighs, grabbing on as you rode him.

Your clit brushed against his pelvis and you couldn’t help but speed up. Your fingers spread across his chest as your breath heaved from you. You picked yourself up and slammed back down, grinding on top him as the pressure built. 

You leaned back and clawed at your own chest, “I’m going to cum, Daddy.”

“Cum for me, baby,” He urged, “Daddy wants your cum all over him.”

Your nails dug into your tits as you sang out in delight. “Oh, oh, oh.” 

The staggered grunts took both of you by surprise and you felt the heat burst inside of you. Your mouth formed an O as you looked down at Steve’s own shocked eyes. You stilled and slowly raised yourself off of him. His cum leaked from you and clung to the tip of his cock. “Shit…Are you…”

“It’s cool,” You sat back on your knees, as you wiped away his cum as it dripped out. “I’m on the pill.”

He sighed and his shoulders relaxed. “Ahh, that was a nice little wake up call.”

Your phone vibrated and you stood. You grabbed it and excused yourself to the bathroom, your cum and his cooling on your thighs. You cleaned yourself up and unlocked your phone. You glanced at your reflection in the mirror as you clicked on the message icon. Your were a mess of tangled hair and dark circles.

It was link from Tamira. You hadn’t talked to her since you quit. She worked just opposite you in that old, dingy office. You and her got along when you had the chance to chat but it wasn’t a place that facilitated much socializing. You clicked it and it opened an article from _Page Six_. You were about to close it when the headline caught your eye.

‘STEVE ROGERS’ NEW FLING? CEO SIGHTED WITH MYSTERY WOMAN

You gulped as you scrolled down to the dim photos of you and Steve in a restaurant. You face was mostly hidden but it was still embarrassing. And Tamira had even guessed it was you.  _Shit._  You barged out of the bathroom, Steve still reclined on the bed. You rounded to his side and held the phone out.

“Did you know about this?” You asked. The article was from three days ago.

“Oh, yeah, but I never pay attention to those things,” His hands were behind his head and he was entirely unbothered by your distress. “You shouldn’t either. It’s all trash and rumours.”

“You knew people were watching us and you had me naked in front of a window? How do you know they weren’t there? That they didn’t follow you?” You dropped the phone on the table.

“I didn’t,” He smirked as he reached up to tickle your hip, “Because I don’t care who sees.” He grabbed your wrist and drew you to sit beside him, “You’re mine and the more people know it, the better.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself moving on up.
> 
> Warnings: This is a sugar daddy!Steve fic with potential for a dark!Steve turn. Obvious AU so please keep that in mind. :) That being said, it will be an explicit fic (18+) with possible noncon elements. As we all know how this blog works, heed the warnings before reading.  
> (This chapter: window sex, oral, some multitasking if you know what I mean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for their patience with this series! This part kinda got stuck halfway but then I sat down and I said ‘Roo, don’t be a lazy bitch. Be a good bitch’. Anyways, hope you like it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments <3 love ya

Another rude awakening as you laid trapped in Steve’s warmth. A week since the first article had surfaced and several had followed. You had urged Steve to be more subtle but there was little arguing with him. The more time passed, the more you realized that. In fact, your protests only drove him into a fervor as he became more eager to turn them into yeses. And you couldn’t say it was so bad; the publicity was a small price to pay for comfort.

Your phone rang loudly in the morning din. You reached over blindly as you freed yourself from Steve’s embrace. He grumbled and you patted his shoulder. “I’ll be back.” You promised as you took your cell and stood, naked and sore. You looked at the caller and reluctantly answered.

“Hey, mom,” You tried to sound natural as you grabbed the silk robe from its peg on the bathroom door. You held the phone between your shoulder and cheek as you pulled it on and crept into the living room.

“Hello, sweetie, you sound tired,” She remarked as you tied the belt loosely. You glanced out at the city skyline as you sat lazily on the sofa.

“Just a little,” You answered. “I’ve been busy.”

“Oh, I know,” Her voice was sickly and you squinted as you adjusted the phone against your ear. “How’s work?”

“Uh, it’s work,” You lied and sensed movement behind you. “How are you?”

“I’m just fine. I just miss my daughter. Miss talking to her,” She bemoaned, “I mean, we tell each other everything. Almost like best friends.”

“Mom,” You looked over as Steve came around the couch, “What is it? I know you don’t call without a reason.”

“Oh, my friend Debra just sent me something on Facebook,” She trilled, “I thought it was a joke at first but I mean, I know my own daughter when I see her plastered across the top of some trashy blog.”

You eyes widened and Steve caught your attention. He signaled for you to hurry up before reaching to his cock which had already begun to harden. You gulped and tried to focus on your mom’s words.

“I’m not disappointed that you’ve snagged yourself a millionaire, I’m disappointed that I had to find out this way.” She continued and you shook your head at Steve, holding up a single finger. “When were you planning on telling me?”

“I don’t know,” You watched Steve as he neared. He stood before you, his cock staring back at you. He got deliberately to his knees before you. “I just…” You tried to clench your legs together but he forced them apart easily. “Haven’t really told anyone.”

“I’m your mother, I’m not anyone,” Steve dipped his head forward and you pushed against his dirty blond hair. You couldn’t keep him from his target and you squirmed as his tongue met your pussy. He dragged it just along the lips before diving further down; his tongue cool against your pussy.

“I know, I know,” You struggled to keep your voice steady as Steve held your thighs apart and looked up at you with bright eyes as he began to lap. “I’m sorry…” You inhaled as he sucked on your clit, “I should’ve—told you.”

“You okay, sweety?” You mom asked from the other end.

“Yeah, just got the hiccups,” You lied and Steve closed his eyes with a hum. “Um, I got another call coming through. Can I call you back later?”

“Am I not important enough for you?” She kidded.

“No, no, it’s–” You held in the gasp and coughed instead, “Work. Love you. I gotta–go!” You hung up and tossed your phone to the other end of the couch. “Steve!” You batted his head playfully but it only fed his enthusiasm. Your head lolled back against the couch and you moaned. “You’re so…baaaaaad.”

+

Your bed was irreparable. Steve had fucked it up. Literally. You were down on all fours examining the frame. It was snapped clean in half. You sighed and slid your knees under you as you sat back on your heels with hands on hips. How ridiculous. You’d just have to move your mattress onto the floor and make do. Which meant you’d have to take that frame out to the trash.

Your phone rang and justified your procrastination. You walked on your knees to your purse and answered it as you stood. You rarely had to check to know who it was.

“Hey, baby,” Steve greeted from the other end as you stood, “What are you up to?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You teased as you walked around your bed, the mattress slightly dipped in the middle.

“You’re still mad?“ He asked.

"I told you, I’m not mad. Annoyed,” You kidded, “What am I supposed to do about this bed?”

“And I told you not to worry about it. My bed’s always open,” You could hear his smirk through the phone.

“Uh, huh,” You stopped at the end of your bed and sighed. “That’s how it’s gonna be?”

“For the time being, There’s a vacant loft below mine. Nicer than that tiny apartment…the neighbours don’t complain as much either.”

“Oh yes, Mrs. Lanford really appreciated your little show. She filed a complaint with my landlord.” You approached the window as you spoke. You wondered how many people had seen your punishment against the glass. The thought made you queasy. “She’s old. You could’ve given her a stroke.”

“I’ll make it up to you, baby,” He purred from the other end, “I’ll have my realtor meet us tonight and we’ll check out the loft. Then I have another surprise for you.”

You rolled your eyes yet couldn’t help but smile. Steve had his moments. You’d say he was mercurial. He could be an utter sweetheart or a complete ass. Still, you couldn’t say you didn’t enjoy all of it. Although with him, a surprise could be good or bad. You bit your lip and giggled into the speaker.

“You forgive me?” He asked.

“Forgiven,” You said begrudgingly. “What time?”

“Five-thirty. I’ll be waiting in the lobby with Jessica. My realtor. She’s a bit of a hard-ass but honest.” He replied. You could hear him clicking a pen in the background. “Shit.”

“What?” His sudden curse made your hair stand on end.

“Just–I’m hard as fuck and I’ve got a meeting in like ten minutes,” His tone softened. “You wanna send a pic so I can take care of this?”

“Smooth,” You remarked with a chuckle.

“I didn’t hear no,” He ventured coyly.

“Hmmm,” You sighed, “Fine. Just give me a moment…” You began to unbutton your jeans as you backed away from the bed. “I’ll see you at five-thirty then.”

“Mm-hmm,” He hummed and his breath shuddered, “I wanna see it all, baby, okay?”

“Do you ever stop?” He chuckled before you hung up and you looked around your apartment.

Bed was a no go but the sofa might do. You positioned your phone on the coffee table against the candle and began to strip. When you were completely naked, you opened the camera and goosebumps spread across your skin at the sight of your reflection on the phone screen. You got up on your knees and wiggled around until you found your angle. You arched your back and sucked in your stomach just a little as you spread your knees enough to give him a peek. You set the timer and quickly resumed the pose, the curl of your lips just visible at the top of the frame. You sent it and fell back.

You dressed shortly after. You were tempted to go for your own afternoon delight but you’d just wait for Steve. He always managed to tire you out and you needed all the energy you could muster. Your phone vibrated as you pulled your top down your stomach and you unlocked it with a swipe of your thumb. The image of Steve’s cum across the counter of his private washroom greeted you; the tip of his swollen cock shone at the edge of the frame. Another text followed, ‘good girl’.

You grinned and replied with a couple emojis before locking the screen again. The man was absolutely insatiable.

++

When you walked into the lobby of Steve’s building, he was with a lithe grey-haired woman. Her oval face was stern but passive. She greeted you with a formal handshake before she led you to the elevators. Steve’s hand was on your back as you walked behind her and you stepped into the elevator nervously. Even if she said nothing, the woman was judging you. No doubt she had seen the articles; some which made you look less than respectable.  _Whatever._  You were growing used to the looks.

The loft below Steve’s had a similar layout but the decor was cozier. Dark hardwood floors, deep red walls, amber tile with gold-veined black marble in the kitchen. The furniture was rich and expertly chosen to match the decor. Each room shared a similar tone and you preferred the flat to Steve’s. It had a warmth to it. Much nicer than your boxy apartment.

Steve could see the smile you tried to suppress as you looked around. Jessica recited the amenities of the loft but you were barely listening. You were convinced at first glance. Steve’s arm went around your shoulders as she came to the end of her spiel. “So, what do you think, Y/N? Time for an upgrade?”

“Um,” You were suddenly embarrassed. You knew Jessica was aware of whose name would be on the lease. She could probably surmise why, too. “Are you sure this isn’t too much?”

“Nothing’s too much for you, baby,” You tried to hide your discomfort at the pet name. You didn’t like it as much with an audience. “So?”

You glanced down at your shoes and shrugged. You took another look around and again the smile broke through. “I love it.”

“Alright, it’s all yours,” He turned to Jessica as he withdrew his arm and held his hand out for her to shake. “You can send the paperwork to Ellie. I’ll have it signed by the end of the weekend.”

“Of course, Mr. Rogers,” She shook his hand but had yet to even look at you since your introduction. She didn’t like you at all. “And the beach house? Will we be renewing that lease?”

“Actually, I was hoping to buy it out this year,” He released her hand as he spoke. He ushered you out as Jessica led you back to the door. “If you can finagle a deal out of the owner, you can send me that too.”

“That will take longer,” She warned as you felt Steve’s hand glide over your ass. You walked behind the realtor as he stretched his fingers across your jeans. You gulped as you shot him a death glare. He smirked nonchalantly and squeezed before rescinding his hand.

“I figured,” He hit the down button on the elevator and waited for its arrival, “I’m patient.” The doors opened and Jessica held them back as she turned to Steve. “We’ll take the stairs,” He assured her. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Mr. Rogers,” Her eyes finally strayed to you, “And you Miss Y/L/N.”

With that she stepped onto the elevator and the doors shielded you from her spite. You laughed nervously and looked to the Steve. “Well, she hates me.”

“She would,” Steve grinned, “She tried to fuck me last year. She’s a beautiful woman. Doesn’t even matter that she’s got twenty years on me, but I can’t imagine she’d be any less frigid in bed.”

Your mouth fell open as you tilted your head in disbelief. “And she’s still your realtor?”

“I…let her suck my dick,” He shrugged, “And she’s good at her job.” You narrowed your eyes at him and he laughed. “It was a year ago. And it was sub par, at best. Or…did you wanna invite her to join us?”

“Steve,” You warned. You didn’t like the feeling in the pit of your stomach and his apathy irritated you.

“Sorry, I’m just teasing you,” He gestured you down the hallway towards the stairs at the end of it. “Really. Until you, it was a bit of a dry spell. She kinda put me off and all the women I met…they all just wanted a magazine cover. Total turn off. Limp fish.”

“Thanks for the visual,” You chuckled. “I mean, I guess we’re not exclusive.”

“We’re not?” He wondered as he opened the door for you. He waved you ahead of him. As you climbed the stairs, you realized he had a full view of your ass. “I don’t remember that in the agreement.”

“You never said exactly, did you?” You said over your shoulder.

He slapped your ass as you reached the top of the flight. “Well, we are. There aren’t other guys, are there?” You turned to face him, his eyes had darkened along with his tone.

“No,” You scoffed, “I don’t have ‘em lined down the block like you do.”

“Good,” His fingers tickled your neck before they closed around it. “Let’s keep it that way.” It was a subtle warning but one you didn’t miss. Your heart hammered at his sudden change. “And so you know, there’s no other girls. Just you.”

He lowered his hand and grabbed the door handle. He pulled it open and you moved to avoid it as you spun back around. He followed your to his loft and swiftly unlocked the door. As you entered, his hand were at hem of your shirt already. You tried to hold it down and he growled.

“Come on. I’m fucking dying,” He said as you parted from him. Just as quickly, his mind was somewhere else. “Why don’t you get naked and I’ll get your surprise?”

“My surprise?” You had almost forgot.

“Only if you’re a good girl for daddy,” He slithered, “So, I want you naked and on the couch. Legs open. Ready for me.”

His grazed his hand along your thigh as he stepped past you and disappeared down the hallway. You watched him go but quickly returned to reality, which didn’t seem less than a dream. You tore your top over your head and piled your jeans with it on the chair. Your shoes you kicked underneath and your bra gave you a fight as you fingers turned frantic. Your panties crested the top of the heap and you hurried over to the couch. As you spread your legs, you felt entirely exposed.

Steve came back in with a box in hand. His blue eyes sparked as he saw you and came around in front of you. He knelt and placed the box beside you, his hands on your thighs as he pushed them even further apart. “I want you to open it,” He said in a low voice, “But not until you cum.”

Your breath whisked out and he delighted in the frustration on your face. You grabbed the edges of the cushion beneath you and he slowly lowered his head, his eyes never leaving yours. Your jaw tensed as his tongue met your pussy and you tried not to squirm. His blue irises watched you intently. It was hard not to throw back your head as he delved deeper, sharp circles on your clit. You moaned and bit your lip as the sight of him filled you with fire.

Finally you surrendered and your eyes rolled back and your eyelids fell. Your breath picked up and his hand snaked up your stomach, kneading your breast as you arched into his mouth. Your thighs shook and threatened to clamp around his head. You brought your hands to your legs and pulled them up as you offered him all of you. He hummed and your nerves buzzed around his tongue.

His hands came up behind your legs and he held your hips as he applied more pressure. He lapped and sucked until your pelvis rocked of its own accord. You whined as your orgasm rose and the peak struck you like lightning. You thoughtlessly grabbed a hank of his hair and buried his head deeper as you squealed, “Yes, daddy, yes.”

When he lifted his head, his beard was wet with your cum. He licked it away as he stood, his pants tented as he took the box and sat beside you. He handed over the gift and his thumb traced the line of your cheek as you caught your breath. You shakily removed the lid as the cardboard rested on your lap.

Inside was a swath of luminescent material; a gown that shone indigo and lavender all at once. You lifted it by the straps and raised your brows. “I have a fundraiser tomorrow night. You wanna come?”

“Can I say no,” You smiled as you felt the fabric between your fingers, “Did you pick this yourself?”

“Nah, I’m no good at those things. Ellie suggested it,” He explained, “I mean, you look good in anything, better without.”

You giggled and lowered the gown. “Well thanks. I’ll happily go with you.”

“There’s more,” He pointed to the box and you shoved the dress aside. Hidden beneath was a bright pink thong. You should have known. The crotch was stiff and you eyed it as you pinched it between your fingers. It was hard. It vibrated and you dropped it back in the box. Steve chuckled and you looked over as he held a small oval remote in his hand. “You’ll be wearing those too.”

“No,” You blanched and stared at the panties as they buzzed. He clicked the button and they stopped.

“Yes,” He smiled proudly, “Trust me. It’ll be a fun night. Stuck with all those stuffy suits. I hate these things but as a donor I kinda have to go.”

You shook your head and replaced the dress in the box and closed it up. “You’re sneaky.”

“You like it,” He quipped as you shoved the box aside. He stood and took your hand, dragging you up with him. “Come on. I wanna try something.”

He pulled you over to the wide bay windows. A small ledge ran beneath it; a low mantle more akin to a bench. He guided you ahead of him, his hands on your shoulders as your knees met the marble. You looked down at the city and your head swam with vertigo. His apartment was lit up like a beacon in the night as the moon floated above in only a sliver.

“Steve,” You placed your hands on his, “I don’t like heights.”

“The glass is double-paned. You’ll be fine,” He removed his hands and smacked your ass, “Be a good girl and do what daddy wants.” Once he referred to himself as such, you knew there was no arguing. You swallowed and leaned over to stare down at the street stories below. “On your knees,”

You glanced back as he pulled off his jacket and you reluctantly tore away your gaze. You heard his belt and the rustle of fabric as he undressed. Your entire body trembled as you got on the ledge. You reached out to the glass and spread your palm over it to make sure it was really there. It was thick but it didn’t make you any less afraid.

“Mmm, yes, hands on the glass, baby doll,” He came up behind you as his hands ran down your sides and hips.

You brought your other hand up and tentatively leaned on the glass as you arched your back. He pushed his cock between your cheeks and guided it to your pussy. He rubbed his tip along your folds and rested it against your entrance. His hands came up to knead your shoulders, “Just relax. I got you, baby.”

He entered you all at once and you braced yourself against the window with a squeak. He bottomed out with a grunt. His hands fell to your hips, thumbs pressed along the top of your ass. “Fuck, baby girl, you had me hard all day.” He pulled back his right hand and smacked your ass as he began to rock into you, “Bad girl.”

You groaned and closed your eyes as the traffic streaked below you in shades of red and yellow. His fingers tickled your spine as his hand brushed up to your neck and he stretched his fingers around it. His thrusts grew harder and you were forced closer to the glass. Your eyes shot open and you peered down with a shiver. You barely held yourself away from the window.

Your walls contracted in fear but only added to your fullness. You moaned and pushed your ass back and begged for more. He pushed his knees up on the ledge around yours and you inched closer to the glass. The city turned to a blur as the pleasure pulsed from head to toe. He sped up as he knelt behind you on the ledge and the knot snapped. Another orgasm tore through you and his hand tightened on your neck.

He snarled as he pushed you forward and you turned your head as your cheek was forced against the cool glass. Your fingers were sweaty on the window as he hammered into you. You swore the fragile barrier buckled but that could as easily be your phobia. 

“Daddy wants everyone to see what a bad girl you can be.” He gritted, “God, you’re so bad, aren’t you, baby girl?”

“Y-y-yes, Daddy,” You stuttered in fear and ecstasy as he pounded your walls. Your nipples were hard as they pressed to the glass and you were sandwiched firmly between him and the window.

His other hand wrapped around your body and he found your clit once more. The window clouded with your breath beside your head. You whimpered as his fingers toyed with your bud. He plunged into you with snarlish grunts and you felt the spiraling haze rise within. You cried out between ragged breaths as you orgasmed again. He pinched your clit sharply. “Look at you cumming without permission.”

He brought himself to his limit and his thrusts slowed but just as rough. He snapped his hips against your ass and he let go of your bud. He groaned as his cum flowed forth from him and added to the slick sounds of your bodies. He kept his grip firm on your neck, pressing you harder against the glass as he chased his peak. At last he stopped and his hand slowly drifted down your back.

He leaned against you and gazed down at the street. He turned and nuzzled your neck as his hot breath washed over you. “We’ll have to do this at the office.” His lips tickled your skin, “The windows are cleaner there.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader accompanies Steve to his event.
> 
> Warnings: This is a sugar daddy!Steve fic with potential for a dark!Steve turn. Obvious AU so please keep that in mind. :) That being said, it will be an explicit fic (18+) with possible noncon elements. As we all know how this blog works, heed the warnings before reading. (This chapter: vibrating panties and sexy sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I finally got this chapter done and I know what you all are thinking, ‘about time, you fucking bitch!’ But it’s here and I made it for all of you because I love you. So without further ado, some sweet sugary Steve and some other familiar characters!
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 love ya

Crowds always made you anxious. Even after so long living in the city you hated the endless rush of bodies. If anything, New York had only fed your claustrophobia. Your senses were heightened further when you didn’t belong. Here in this room of wealthy socialites and business mavens, you were a pauper. An ornament on the arm of one more worthy of their company.

You played with the sapphire on your finger. That had been another gift from Steve. You were tempted to give it back to him and flee from the hall. This part of his life was entirely foreign to you. Everyone knew his name and a dozen eyes were aimed in his direction at any given moment. That meant, they were also focused on you. The woman who had been pasted across the back pages of tabloids. The envy of readers and attendees alike. 

Your head spun. The light blurred and the chatter of guests formed a buzz in your ears. You clung tighter to Steve’s arm without thinking.

“You okay?” He asked as he led you towards a pair of men. “You’re rather quiet tonight. I haven’t even touched the remote yet.”

“Fuck,” You swore. He came to a stop and turned to you. “I almost forgot about them.” You rubbed your thighs together and felt the panties against your crotch. “Steve,” You released his arm and bunched the top of your skirt in your fingers. “I can’t do this.” You looked around with wide eyes, “I can’t…there’s so many people here and I…don’t know any of them…and I don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“Breathe,” His hand was on your shoulder. It would have been calming if his smirk was not still in place. “You’ll be fine. If you can impress me, I think you can impress the snobs I call my friends.” You tried to smile but it must have been a pathetic grimace. He dropped his hand from your shoulder to your lower back and led you onward. He walked you forward and kept his voice low as he spoke. “Just relax. You’re more interesting than you think.”

You pushed your shoulders back as he guided you forward. Even if you were a complete mess you could pretend to be otherwise. Steve would help you sell the act.  _Hopefully._  

You neared two men with dark hair. Both of them you recognized. The first was in the tabloids as often as Steve, though his escapades were much more dramatic. Tony Stark was the city’s biggest playboy and one of the country’s richest CEOs. The other you couldn’t place a name to but you had seen him in Steve’s offices on occasion. One of the first days you had visited the building, he had been on his way out. He seemed rather unimpressed by his companion who hadn’t quit talking even as Steve approached.

“Thank god, you’re here,” The second man greeted as he tried to shrug off Stark. “Not like you to be late.”

“Or to have a date,” Stark added with a grin as he stopped mid-sentence about some overly complicated nanotech. “Who’s this?”

Your eyelashes fluttered as the two men turned to stare at you. You parted your lips to speak but quickly pressed them shut as a hiccup rose instead. Steve kept his hand on your back and rescued you. 

“This is my friend, Y/N,” He said, “Y/N, Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, and James Barnes, Owner of Barnes Banks and Trusts.” You smiled and tried to hide the gears turning in your head. _Barnes…that was your bank_. The same you had met Steve in… _odd coincidence._

“Friend?” Tony echoed with a lift of his brow, “Sure, Rogers.”

“This is the same friend that Carmella showed me in the back of that rag,” James scoffed. “Looked like more than a friend.”

“I’m starting to think you read those things more than your housekeeper,” Steve chided. “And speaking of…’dates’, you two don’t usually come to these things stag and I know better than to think you’d come together.”

“Girls went off to the powder room,” Tony shrugged. “Not really sure how much lipstick one mouth can accommodate.”

“Or maybe they found the drinks,” You muttered as you looked over your shoulder. You needed something to ease your nerves and you swore you had seen a waitress with champagne flutes trolling the room.

“Maybe,” Stark countered. You didn’t think they would’ve heard you over the drone of voices. “Probably a good idea given the occasion. What’s charity without scotch?”

You laughed under your breath and turned back to the men. 

“She’s likely looking for something strong enough to tolerate you,” James snarked and received a glare in response.

“Well, I can see why you didn’t introduce them as friends,” You nudged Steve and his hand relaxed against your back.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Tony gestured behind you as he spoke and nodded to Steve, “He’s the worst of us. He just puts on a front for all the ladies.”

“All the ladies?” You tilted your head.

“You’re one to talk, Tony,” Steve said, “Do we know this one’s name or is it another guessing game tonight?”

A server appeared beside you with a tray of champagne and you nearly jumped in your heels. “Sir,” He greeted Tony.

“A drink for the lady,” He smiled and you thankfully took a glass from the tray. “I’ll take a scotch. Not much for wine.”

“You afraid you’ll lose your balls in it?” Steve reached around your back and grabbed a glass, “James?”

“Not drinking,” James grumbled at the offer. 

“Thank you,” Tony dismissed the waiter and chuckled as he turned to James. “So what’d you do this time?”

James shook his head and tucked his hands in his pockets as he looked around. “Where on earth are they?”

“Don’t try to change the subject. What’s with the sudden sobriety?” Tony prodded.

James sighed and shook his head. You sipped your champagne as you hid your curiosity. This was the kind of gossip you preferred. About anyone but you.

“Stassi….the girl you met last week, well, yeah…” His reluctance was clear as he kept his eyes averted. “She stole a rolex and some cuff links when I was passed out. Rude awakening followed by a police report.”

“And you think this one has sticky fingers too?” Tony wondered.

“Well, alcohol wouldn’t help me figure that out,” He sneered, “Quick fuck isn’t really worth the trouble.”

“Cheap skate,” Tony quipped and blanched as his eyes returned to you. “Sorry about his crassness, as you can guess, he’s not really one for manners.”

“I’m an adult,” You assured him and brought the flute back to your lips. The server returned with his drink and he chuckled into his scotch. The sudden rumble nearly made you choke. You gulped and peeked over at Steve. His hand was in his pocket and he was ignoring you with a subtle grin on his lips as you finished your thought. “I think I can handle it.” 

You cleared your throat and a sudden flurry of voices rose behind you. Two women who looked better suited to billboards or magazine covers stepped around you and inserted themselves between the two men. They giggled before tucking their hands under the respective arms of their escorts. The bleach blonde looked you over as the strawberry blonde smirked and glanced provocatively at Tony. You hid your discomfort behind your wine glass; you’d need another drink soon.

“Y/N, Steve, this is Liz,” Tony ignored the woman’s simper as he pointed to her and his finger flicked to the other on James’ arm. “And Rita.”

“Rianna,” The blonde shot him a sharp look before replacing her perfect smile. “I didn’t know Steve Rogers was coming.” 

She held out her hand delicately to Steve and you kept from narrowing your eyes. A buzz tickled your clit and Steve removed his hand from his pocket to shake hers. You squeezed the stem of the flute and focused on holding your facade.

“Didn’t think you’d need to know, I mean…you’re here with me,” James rolled his eyes at Steve’s courteous handshake. “You already trading me in?”

You raised two fingers and waved over the closest server. You switched your empty glass for a fresh one and thanked him. The other two women took some too without so much as a glance at the waiter. You perused the room as you tuned out Rianna and James as they argued. You could guess that they were new lovers, if not a one night stand, and she seemed eager enough to move on. 

You sipped and stared up at the small stage where a microphone was being set up. A woman in an evening gown swept around the back of the stage as she watched the techs test the mic and you winced at the feedback before it went silent. The voices barely stopped at the interruption and you sighed. 

The vibration between your legs brought your attention back to your company. You looked to Steve who was smirking as he listened to Tony; _something about a car?_  You weren’t sure. Another rumble, this one more intense and you nearly spilled your champagne.

His free hand returned to your lower back and he nudged you closer. Rianna’s green eyes met yours and she didn’t conceal her glance at Steve before turning back to James. He was less than impressed by her wandering eyes. You met Liz’s gaze next and she was less than subtle in her discontent with you. You blinked and another rumble along your clit made you cough. You elbowed Steve softly and his fingers danced along your hip.

“Should we sit? My feet hurt,” Rianna whined. “They look like they’re almost ready.”

“You can sit,” James said indifferently.

“Might as well,” Steve countered. “Dinner will start soon. Then the awards.”

“Awards?” You asked as you looked to him and another buzz went through your pelvis. You held back a sneer as you awaited a spoken answer.

“Donor awards. Philanthropist of the Year, Greatness in Activism, whatever other ridiculous titles they can think of,” Tony explained as he motioned Liz past him, “I need to get off my feet.”

Tony and Liz led the way to the round table marked with the number four. James and Rianna sat next but not without some whispered jabs. Steve pulled out your chair for you and as you sat another vibration, this one surely on the highest setting, rippled through you. You tried to set down your glass but turned it over across the table instead. Rianna snickered and you stood up straight as you avoided the trickle over the side of the table. There wasn’t much left as it was.

“You okay over there, light weight?” Tony asked and you grumbled as you unwrapped the cloth napkin from around a set of utensils and wiped up your mess. 

The table cloth was damp but you had daubed up enough champagne to sit. Steve waited patiently until you sat before taking his own seat. Another tickle as he did and you glared at him as he expertly ignored you. This was going to be a long dinner indeed, not to mention the awards ceremony.

-

If you thought you were ready to leave at the start of the night, you were sorely mistaken. _Now_ you were ready to leave. For the last ninety minutes you had been stuck sat beside Steve as you pretended not to choke on your food. He had gotten his timing down, just when you were at your most vulnerable he hit the switch. You squirmed and tried to listen to whatever tripe was being babbled about at the table. 

You excused yourself to the bathroom before dessert and found yourself doubled over the sink. The orgasm left you shaky and a splash of water across the face had you fixing your make up before your return to the table.

He knew. You could tell by the look he shot you and the push of the button that had you sitting a bit too heavily. You gritted your teeth and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “For the love of god, let me have a single minute to–” Another vibration and you hissed and sat back. You gulped down the third flute of champagne and clasped your lips shut.

When at last the ceremony ended, you were ready to strangle Steve. The smug grin never faded from his face and his finger had rarely left the remote. It was intimidating enough meeting his lofty colleagues but to do so with the added irritation was entirely exasperating. 

Attendees were slow to leave  You waited patiently with Steve as the crowd gabbed and made their way to the coat check. Tony, James, and Steve chatted amongst themselves while you were left with the two other women.  _Is this what you were now? Decoration? Arm candy?_ Liz and Rianna were comfortable enough with each other but were less than amiable in your direction. Until they were curious, though there intrigue seemed less than innocent.

You hung behind the three men as they began to follow the crowd. Progress was sluggish.

“So, how’d you meet Steve then?” Rianna asked with a simper in Liz’s direction.

“Um…” You looked at Steve’s shoulders and the panties buzzed again. You gulped before you answered. “At the bank, actually.”

“The bank?” Liz echoed, “Well, straight to the source on that, I guess.”

“Pardon?” You frowned, “It wasn’t–I’m not–”

“Come on, we’re not stupid,” Rianna laughed, “You’re one of us so don’t act like you’re not. These men like women and they like giving us gifts. Might as well enjoy their generosity while it lasts.”

“It’s never long,” Liz added, “A month at most. How long have you and Steve…?”

“Two weeks,” You replied hesitantly. _A month? Was that true? He had signed on an apartment for you but were you going to last long enough to move in? Had it been all a show?_  “You guys?”

“Me and Tony started last week but I’ve known him for a while. We had a mutual, um, friend,” Liz preened. “She had him for about two days, barely got a dinner out of it. So far, I’ve gotten this,” She touched the diamond necklace at her throat, “And a Chanel.”

“Me and James just started on. I guess this is our first…night out.” Rianna said, “He’s not as openhanded as Tony.”

“Wouldn’t be. He’s a banker” Liz sang, “I warned you.”

“You two knew each other before?” You asked as you glanced over at them.

“I introduced them. Tony said he needed someone to keep a friend busy so naturally,” Liz shrugged as you finally passed through the broad doorway and queued for the coat check. “Which is why it’s a bit odd you met in a bank. Usually it’s a tight-knit circle.”

“Yes, you don’t get in unless you know a lot of people,” Rianna gloated as she looked around. She waved over your head and you peeked over at another man who hastily hid his recognition. 

“Oh,” You ignored the vibration along your clit as best you could as you thought.  _Were you a toy to Steve? Easily tossed away when he was bored?_ You had no illusions; this wasn’t a proper relationship but by the sounds of it, you had a shelf-life which was quickly coming to an end. You’d quit your job; given up your apartment; changed everything for him.

“To be fair though, Tony said Steve hasn’t really bothered with anyone for the last year,” Liz stepped up and grabbed her fur coat and you handed in your ticket for your sheer shawl. You wrapped it around your shoulders and turned to catch up with the men. You wanted this conversation over with. “Lord knows I’ve tried to catch his eye.”

“Seems we were trying too hard,” Rianna looked you over. You caught the subtle jab but ignored it. The men were arguing about something or other as you approached. They seemed less allies and more adversaries.

“Hey,” You touched Steve’s elbow gently. He had thankfully removed his hand from his pocket.

“Hey,” He turned and wrapped his arm around your waist. “You ready to get out of here?”

“More than you know,” You grumbled.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” Tony interrupted. “One drink.  _One._ You promised.”

“And yet I don’t recall said promise,” Steve looked back to Tony. “I swear, you hear what you want to hear, Tony.”

“No, you said at the Black and White supper, and I quote, ‘next time’,” Tony had definitely had his fair share of scotch as his voice grew louder. “You always skip the after party, Rogers. Try to live while you’re young.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve countered, “You seem to be living it up well enough in your old age.”

“Hey,” Tony barely noticed Liz as she attached herself to his arm. “You’re coming. I’ve got a booth at Indigo and I’m not sitting there alone and definitely not just with this one.” He pointed a thumb as James who shook his head.

“I never said I was going either,” James intoned.

“Christ, Barnes, you’re more of a killjoy than this one,” Tony slurred.

“Alright, alright, one drink,” Steve huffed, “If it gets us out of here quicker, than okay. Let’s go.”

“Yes, right,” Tony clapped his hand and turned, almost pulling Liz off her feet. 

He cringed and righted himself as he marched ahead of you. James reluctantly followed with Rianna and you and Steve took the rear. You could feel the three glasses of champagne bubbling in your stomach and pondered a water to end the night. You didn’t want to end up like Tony and he wasn’t yet done.

“Sorry,” Steve leaned in, “I tried.”

“Don’t worry about it,” You replied. “I can do a drink.”

“Oh, you don’t understand, with Tony a drink is never a drink,” He said and you noticed the subtle movement of his hand. You were able to brace yourself as he reached into his pocket and hit the button. “You’ll just have to suffer a little longer.”

“You don’t stop, do you?” You challenged as you stepped out into the cool New York air.

“You don’t want me to,” He countered, “Admit it.”

You smiled and shook your head as you followed Rianna into the limousine, carefully angling yourself through the door. Steve didn’t fail to graze his hand across your ass as he entered behind you and you fell into the seat as he closed the door. Tony called to the driver before the screen blocked him out and was elbow deep in the bar before the car started moving. 

“Told you,” Steve muttered.

-

Indigo was a club you had never looked twice at. Not because it was a hole but because it was beyond your pay grade. Well above any of your wildest dreams; until now. The interior was sleek; glass and gold decor that mixed both classical and modern. Compared to the shady nightclubs of your uni days, it was paradise. No grinding, no spilled drinks, just smooth jazz and expensive cocktails.

You tried to order a water but Tony had protested quite fervently. Instead you were treated to a Rob Roy at his expense. Your arguments were unheeded as the server flitted off to get the drinks. Steve gave you a knowing look and hit the button. You growled and elbowed him. He hid a smirk and returned his attention to the rest. You couldn’t handle much more.

You bit your tongue as another vibration went through you. You squirmed and tried to alleviate the pressure. The server returned with the drinks and you stared at the tall glass with disdain. In it was the last of your resolve. Once you finished this, you were done for. You knew it and Steve knew it. You suspected that was why he was currently holding down the button.

It wasn’t long until glasses were drained and Tony called for a second round. Rianna had her tongue down James’ throat and you raised your brows at Steve. He shook his head and chuckled. Tony was just about ready to undress Liz as it was and you inched away from Steve. You were hardly expecting an orgy at the Indigo.

“I need to use the restroom,” You shimmied out of the booth and stood. Steve hit the button again and you wavered on your feet.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Fine,” You assured him. “I’ll be right back.”

You clicked off to the restroom, nearly walking into the kitchen instead. The tall door led to a long lobby of connected stalls. Narrow mirrors decorated the wall and several armchairs filled the space between each. Each stall was a room unto itself; a sink in one corner, a toilet, towel dispenser, and a little table for mints and perfume. You’d pass on both.

You poured yourself a glass of water from an ewer placed on a table in the corner of the lobby. You drank deeply and tried to clear your head. Three champagnes and the heavily scotched cocktail were doing you no favours. You drained it and placed it in the tray meant for dirtied glasses. You exhaled and gripped your hips. The panties vibrated and you squeaked.

You stomped your foot and pulled up your skirt. You roughly yanked the panties down your thighs and shoved them in your purse. You were done. It had been fun but the night was wearing long and you were tired. And confused. The underwear alone assured you that you were nothing more than another Liz or Rianna to Steve. How embarrassing to think that you had let yourself fancy the arrangement as anything else.

You washed your hands and straightened your reflection before you pulled open the tall door. As you stepped into the long hallway, you collided with another. Steve surprised you as he grabbed your shoulders to steady you. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” You assured him and slipped out of his grasp. “Tired. I’m sorry…I don’t think…I don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“Cut out for what?” He tilted his head. 

“Liz, Rianna…I’m not one of them,” You said. “And I don’t want to be. I’d like to think there’s more to this than diamonds and Chanel…I don’t want you to just tolerate me.”

“Tolerate?” He mused, “I more than tolerate you. And don’t worry, you’re no Liz or Rianna. Trust me…Rianna may have had her mouth firmly planted on James but her hand somehow wandered to my thigh. I don’t have time for girls like that.”

“Why do you tell me these things? About these women? I know every single woman you meet fawns over you.” You crossed your arms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…I meant it only as a joke,” He touched your elbow, “You know I only want you, right?”

You squinted up at him. You weren’t sure how to respond. The cynic in you made you want to brush past him and leave yet you wanted just as much to drag him out with you. Your eyes flicked down as you sensed the movement and he reached into his pocket. You stood entirely still as he pressed the button; once, twice, three times. A smile spread across your face as you uncrossed your arms.

“Did you–” Realization washed over him, “Take off the panties?” You shrugged coyly and looked past him. “Mm-mmm, you bad girl.” He reached past you to the tall door. “You’re in trouble now, you know that?”

He turned the handle and pushed it open. He spun you around and urged you in ahead of him. He closed the door behind him and the lock clicked. “What are you doing?” You tried to avoid him but he caught your wrist and turned you back to him. He grabbed your purse and slid it from your shoulder. He set it on the table in the corner and led you further into the bathroom lobby.

“I didn’t say you could take them off,” He growled. His jaw squared and his eyes darkened. You were coming to know this Steve well. The one that made you quiver in more ways than one. “Come on,” He guided you to the mirror at the center of the wall. He turned you once more and lifted your arms to set your hands on either side of the glass. “Stay.”

“Steve,” You looked over your shoulder at him.

He whipped his knuckles sharply across your ass. “What did you call me?”

You hung your head and nodded. “Daddy,” You breathed.

“Better,” He rubbed your ass where he had struck you. “Now, eyes forward.” You lifted your head and met your own gaze in the mirror. He bent and tugged at the hem of your skirt. He slowly raised it past your waist and bared your ass. He cupped a cheek in his hand for a moment. “Baby girl, you need to learn to follow the rules.”

You hissed at the first slap. His palm stung your ass and you had to keep your ankles from bending in your tall heels. He spanked you again, and again, and again. With each, you moaned and his husky breath kept time. Ten, fifteen maybe, you lost count as your ass was left raw from the lesson.

He stilled his hand and caressed your ass. He slowly slipped his fingers down and felt the wetness that had gathered between your legs. You arched your back and he tutted. “You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” You looked past your reflection his. He pulled back and spanked you one more time.

“I didn’t say to look at me,” He moved so that he stood directly behind you, your skirts bunched in one hand. “Now, tell Daddy you’re a bad girl.”

“I’m a bad girl, Daddy,” You blurted out.

“And…tell Daddy what you want him to do,” His fingers were back between your legs and he searched out your clit. You held your breath as he drew a circle around your bud and your legs trembled. You shivered and closed your eyes. He stilled his fingers and gave a low warning growl.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” You opened your eyes and stared at your smoky pout in the mirror. “Right here, Daddy.”

“Oh…why don’t you ask Daddy nicely,” Another swirl of your fingers and you mewled. You bit your tongue as you searched out your voice.

“Please, Daddy, will you fuck me?” You asked, “Pretty please?”

You wiggled your ass and he snarled. He removed his hand and rubbed his crotch against your ass. “How can I say no to that, baby girl?” 

He pushed his hand between your bodies and you felt him unbuckle his belt and unloop the button of his fly. His slowly pushed down his zipper and you leaned your head back in anticipation. 

“Keep your eyes forward.” He warned. 

You obeyed without hesitation as he pushed his pants down enough to free his cock. The tip brushed against your ass and you sighed. He slid down between your cheeks and dragged his cock along your folds. He rubbed you up and down before slowly sinking into you. You let out a long moan and delighted in the stretch of your walls around him.

He bottomed out and lingered for a moment. He pulled out an inch at a time before plunging back in. He kept his pace deliberate; torturous, until you pushed back against him for more. “Use your words, baby girl.”

“Please, more,” You gritted your teeth. “More, daddy.”

“You want more?” He asked slyly.

“Yes, please,” You said a bit too quickly. 

He chuckled and slammed into you so that your knees shook. You pulled your hand from the wall and tried to stifle your cry. He reached around and forced your hand from your mouth back to the wall. He snapped his hips again and you exclaimed. He leaned against you as he trailed his hand around you and under the front of your skirt. He played with your clit as he fucked you, your forehead almost pressed against the mirror.

He let your skirt fall so that it hung around his hand and clung between your bodies. He thrust deeper, harder, faster. His grunts fueled by your moans. He crashed his pelvis into your ass so hard your feet slid forward a little at a time. His other hand went to your shoulder and he sped up once more.

You struggled to keep your eyes open as the heat flurried. Your nerves wound to a pinpoint and your breath harried. You gasped for air as the moans tumbled from your lips until suddenly the tension snapped. Your knees locked as you came and Steve’s hand moved to the back of your neck as you mumbled in ecstacy.

He pushed your head against the mirror and fucked you until your arms slipped down. He didn’t stop to correct you, only kept up until you were sure you would collapse. He brought his hand up between your forehead and the glass and pushed it back against his shoulder as he leaned in. He pressed his bearded cheek to your temple as his hot breath fogged the mirror. 

“You’re the only one for Daddy, baby girl,” He snarled, “All mine.” He jolted your entire body with his thrusts. “Only mine. Understood, baby girl?”

“Only yours,” You forced out. “Only Daddy’s.”

He sank to his limit and growled. You felt his cum burst inside of you and he slowed his motion as his climax shook him. He bent his head and panted into your neck. He nibbled at your skin and threatened to leave marks as his chest slowed against your back.

“Now, since you wanna take your panties off without permission,” He pushed himself away from you and eased out of you. He let your skirt fall down your legs and stepped back to admire your trembling form. “You can walk around with Daddy’s cum dripping from you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve surprises the reader in more ways than one.
> 
> (This chapter: just sex and more sex, y’all feel?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey. Don’t know how this got done but here’s another chapter. It just kinda wrote itself and I was like alright chill. And so I hope you guys enjoy alot of porn without any sense of plot.
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 love ya

You clung to the back of the chair, held in place only by Steve; one hand around your neck, the other on your hip. You were on your knees as he pounded into you from behind. The office chair offered little support, especially as the wheels kept rolling with each tilt of his hips. You bit down on your hand as you tried not to squeal.

“Walls are thick, baby,” He released your neck to swat your hand away. “I want to hear you.”

“St-Daddy,” You whined. 

He grabbed the back of your neck and pushed you against the chair entirely. He walked forward until the chair was at the window. All of New York was before you. The wheeled feet of the chair knocked against the low wall as he fucked you even harder than before. The seat tilted and you felt as if you would plummet through the glass.

You cried out and he slapped your ass. He dug his nails into your flesh as his hand slid around your throat again. “Fuck, baby, you’re not gonna cum already, are ya?”

“Please,” You moaned, your mouth dry. “Please, can I cum, daddy?”

“You wanna cum? You gotta earn it.” His hands slid down to the back of your thighs. He scooped you up in a single motion and you yelped. He sunk even deeper as he held you aloft, his hips snapped up into you without pause.

He carried you around the chair until your legs were to the glass. You pushed yourself away from the window as your fear mixed with delight. The taxi cabs and pedestrians were unaware of the lurid activity stories above their heads. Your legs tensed as you fought against the rising flurry.

“Please, I gotta cum, daddy,” You begged as your nails scratched the glass. “Pleeeasseeee.”

“Do it,” He slammed into you. “Let them here it. All of them.”

You closed your eyes and the tide swept you away. Your orgasm was loud and raucous. Your whole body shook as Steve hammered into you. You pressed your forehead to the window and your breath clouded the glass. Your climax died in a series of mewls.

Steve lifted you so that he slipped out. You supported yourself on one foot as he clung to one leg and stroked himself just behind you. His cum spilled down your leg and the glass. He grunted and crushed you against the window as he shuddered. His hot breath whisked over your scalp. You could smell his sweat and yours. Musky, intoxicating.

He let go of your leg and you scurried from between him and the glass. You panted and held your chest. “Shit, Steve, you know I hate heights.”

“Don’t lie to me,” He turned and smacked your ass, “I know you love it.”

“I thought you asked me here for coffee,” You giggled, “And news?”

He gathered his clothes from the floor. You’d barely gotten into the office before he was on you. A surprise considering he was late for work after fucking you for a whole hour. You were still sore and suspected it would only get worse. 

He wiped himself off with a kleenex from the box you knocked over on his desk and pulled up his briefs. As he put his pants on you hooked your bra and searched out your panties. Steve snickered. 

“Looking for these?” He held up the black satin. You neared and went to snatch them away. He held them out of your reach. “Oh, no, I think I’ll hold onto these.” His shirt was open, his skin still shone with sweat. “Remind you what a bad girl you are.”

“Seriously, Steve, I gotta take the subway,” You hopped and he held them higher. 

“No, actually, you don’t,” He bundled up the panties and shoved them in his pocket as he evaded you. “Geoffrey’s going to drive you back to your old apartment and you’re going to hand in your keys.”

“What?” You watched him button his shirt.

“You’re new one’s ready. Lease is signed,” He left his shirt half undone as he neared his desk. He shuffled through the mess and lifted a stapled paper. He unfolded it and held it out. You took it and skimmed the articles. “Everything’s taken care of. Rent’s paid through the year.”

“A year?” You echoed. You recalled Rianna and Liz. That was optimistic in their eyes. Implausible, even.

“We can always renew when the time comes,” He leaned against his desk and finished buttoning his shirt. “I thought you said you’re stuff was already packed.”

“It is…mostly,” You turned and looked for your skirt. No hopes of getting the panties back. “Just…I thought I had another week.”

“You can wait if you want.” He shrugged.

“No, no, I mean, my bed’s useless and…I’ll just put everything in storage early.”

He nodded as you rambled. “I have another surprise.”

“Oh?” You tilted your head as you grabbed your shirt. “Please tell me it’s a full night’s sleep.”

“Can’t promise that,” He took his tie and knotted it perfectly as he spoke. “Five nights, though.” He picked his jacket up. “At my beach house. A nice break from the city.”

“So no sleep,” You kidded as you straightened your clothes. You sat and slipped into your heels. Steve’s gaze fell to your crotch. You crossed your legs and sighed. “You really don’t have to–”

“I want to. I need to get away.” He rolled the chair back to his side of the desk but didn’t sit. He stared at the leather seat. “Messy girl.”

“Shut up,” You stood embarrassed and glanced over at the chair. You could see the gleam of your juices. 

“I want us to have some time. Without work, without all this hubbub,” He gestured out the window behind him. “Just us.”

“I’m not saying no,” You assured him. “Far from it. I haven’t been away since…high school? I went on a school trip to France.”

“Oh, this is better than France but we can go there too one day,” He rounded the desk and leaned against it. He grabbed your hand and drew you close. “We leave tonight.”

“You’re joking?” You reeled back as he tried to kiss you. “Tonight?”

“My private jet needs to fuel up and–”

“You’re insane,” You chided. “You know that? A girl needs some sleep.”

“We’ll sleep, promise,” He slipped his arms around you until you were trapped against him. “When we get there, you can go straight to bed.”

“To bed?” You challenged, “That doesn’t mean the same thing to you as it does to me.”

“I’ll sleep in the pool house, if you like.” He offered, “I swear.” He smirked as he leaned in and placed a peck on your obstinate frown, “You’ll need a good rest before the real vacation starts.”

-

You’d never been on a private plane before. Never even looked at one. You didn’t even dare to dream of it. Only a few weeks ago you would’ve scoffed at the thought. Not only at the jet but the man beside you. The one with his hand on your thighs, not so subtly creeping up to your skirt.

“Steve,” You warned. The hours before the flight you had spent directing the movers and then hurriedly packing enough for the week ahead. It was stressful enough and his wandering hands were not helping. “Please, I’m _so_ tired.”

“So relax, I can do all the work.” You stopped his hand just as he started to bunch up your skirt.

“Aren’t you tired? Do you even know what sleep is?” He slipped his hand from beneath yours and pinched the inside of you thigh. You clapped your hand over your mouth at the obnoxious squeal which tore through you. “Steve, please,” You whispered through your fingers.

“Cabin’s closed,” He said, “We’re good.”

“Is it your goal to have everyone know we’re fucking because I think it’s easy enough to surmise,” Your skirt was up around your thighs now and you squeezed your thighs around his hand in an effort to stop him.

“Well, what am I supposed to do? It’s a long flight.” He forced his hand further and your legs gave out.

“Fuck,” You quivered as he flicked his thumb over your clit. 

“Just close your eyes,” He coaxed and slid his index and middle fingers between your lips. 

Even after your earlier forays, you were wet again. It was as if he’d conditioned you to his touch. Your legs fell open and he rubbed around your entrance teasingly. He pushed his fingers inside and your pelvis twitched. He pressed the heel of his hand to your clit as he curled his fingers and moved them in and out of you.

“Ah,” You moaned breathily. “Steve…” He growled. “Daddy,” You corrected yourself. You could tell he was frustrated at your constant slips. The last few times, you had forgotten yourself.

“Good girl,” He worked his hand and you felt the heat gather along his palm. “Look at you. You’re about to cum already, aren’t you?”

“No,” You lied and opened your eyes. You bit your lip as you turned to look at him. His eyes sparked in challenge. 

“Oh no?” He bent his fingers further and hit that delicate spot. You squeaked, ready to burst, and he removed his hand suddenly. “Alright then.”

“What?” You sat up. He had brought you to the peak and left you to dangle at the edge. 

He raised his fingers and admired the glisten. He put them to his lips and licked them with a drawn out ‘mmm’. “When I tell you to cum, you cum, or you don’t cum at all.”

Your mouth fell open. “No, please, daddy.” 

He shook his head and wiped his fingers on your skirt as he pulled it back down. “Better close that mouth before I put it to use.”

He patted your leg and crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped down in his chair. You snapped your mouth shut and squinted at him. He yawned and looked out the window. You were wired now. Desperate for release.

“You know, I _am_ tired after all.” You didn’t need to look to see his smirk.

-

Steve was right. It _was_ a long flight. You spent most of it tossing and turning in your seat. The rest, cursing him under your breath. It was a lesson but not one you wanted to learn. You followed him off the plane silently, your lips clamped together in irritation.

You didn’t speak for the entire drive but gasped at the sight of the beach house. You marvelled at the shadowed garden of tropical fronds and leaves that framed the yard. Steve stopped and keyed in the pin and the gate glided open. He drove through as you yawned into your elbow.

It was dark but dawn was only a few hours away. The time difference only added to your fatigue. The front of the house was modern, pristine white panels and tall windows. He passed the facade and pulled up at the end of the curved drive.

He climbed out and rounded to your door. You opened it before he could and were tempted to slam it. You didn’t. You merely crossed your arms and waited for him to lead the way.

“Now, don’t be bad,” He poked the end of your nose and leaned in. “If you wanna play this game, the plane will only be the beginning.” He taunted. “So smile for me and let’s go.”

He draped his arm over your shoulder and led you up the walk. He unlocked the door with another pin and ushered you inside. “I’ll get the bags when we wake up,” He smothered his own yawn in his hand. “I hate flying.”

“I just wanna sleep,” You bemoaned. “I don’t care. I’ll sleep right here on the floor.”

“No need for that,” He smacked your ass and slowly made his way through the dark. 

A staircase stood central to the foyer, a wall of glass just beyond it. The entire back of the house was transparent. This man loved windows. You were too tired to dread the future now. He grabbed your hand and led you carefully down the hall. “Mara was here yesterday to ready everything. Should be fresh sheets.”

You didn’t care. The moment he drew you into the bedroom, you brushed past him and kicked your shoes off. All your resolve disappeared. You flopped onto the bed and sighed. Steve chuckled and stripped down to his briefs before falling next to you. The bed was wide enough for him to sprawl out without even touching you.

You buried your face in the pillow and hugged it. “Night,” You grumbled.

He slapped your ass in response and you felt him turn onto his side. His hand rested on your thigh and you sunk into the mattress. His snores rose just as you fell into a deep sleep, the distant echo of his even breaths filled your dreams.

-

When you awoke, Steve was gone. The bed was empty. Cold. _When had you grown so accustomed to his presence?_ You sat up, still in your skirt and tight blouse. You felt grimy from the long flight and deep sleep. A shower would be nice.

The bedroom door was open. You heard another close and shimmied to the edge of the bed. You got to your feet and checked the time on the hologram clock. Almost noon local time. You walked down the hall into the foyer and heard the clink of dishes just beyond the staircase.

You entered a large kitchen. The wall was all windows except for the sliding doors in the middle. Outside, beach chairs lined the edge of a sparkling pool that overlooked the ocean. It was the type of scene you found in the pages of a travel brochure or lifestyle magazine. A fantasy come true.

Steve was at the long island. A tray of fruit cut up and arranged carefully as he scooped fried hash onto plates and topped them with feta. You’d never seen him do anything remotely domestic short of making coffee. It was almost endearing. But then you recalled the plane ride.

“You’re up,” He greeted. “Bags are in the room already if you didn’t notice. Figured I’d let you sleep.”

“Thanks,” You rubbed your eyes as you neared the island. “Am I dreaming or did you make breakfast?”

“My chef won’t be here till dinner time,” He said, “Nothing special.” He lifted the plates, “You wanna eat by the pool?”

“Sure,” You preceded him to the door and slid it open. You let him step through first and followed. He set down the plates on the small table at the far right of the table and pulled out a chair for you. “Sit. I’ll be back and we can talk.”

“Talk?” You wondered.

“Patience,” He said, “A skill you really need to work on.”

You sat and tapped your fingers on the table as he went back inside. You really hated when he spoke to you like a child. He came back with the platter of fruit and then two glasses of orange juice. With everything laid out he sat but made no move to dig in.

“This place has rules…” He smirked as you lifted you fork. You paused before you could scoop up a bite of potato and egg. “For you.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Rogers,” You said dryly. Him and his rules.

“Don’t,” He warned with a point, his elbow on the table. “Now, the usual applies. No more mess ups. You address me properly and you listen to me.” You lowered your fork and your appetite dissolved as quickly as it had risen. “And  you don’t need to worry about clothes. The exception being when we have company…which won’t be much.”

“What?” You dropped your fork with a clatter.

“This is a vacation. I came here to relax. We both know what that includes.” Your eyes rounded and you rubbed your neck. The thought of being constantly nude around him was overwhelming. Sure he had seen every inch of you but it felt as if you were losing your last defence. “If you break these rules, punishment will be doled out accordingly.” 

You stared. You really couldn’t say no, you were already here. You suspected that was why he had waited to tell you.

“Understood, baby girl?” He lifted a brow.

“Yes…daddy,” You uttered through gritted teeth.

“Good,” He sat back and sipped from his orange juice. “And lose the attitude.”

-

Steve knew what he was doing. You spent the day entirely naked until the chef arrived. Eli was a stern man and did his job quickly. You were allowed a dress and nothing else. No bra, no panties. You hid from the cook until he finished. Meals prepped for the rest of your week there. 

When he left, you were tempted to continue hiding, but the day had worn on you. After the torturous flight and tense morning, you were on edge. As annoyed as you had grown with Steve’s sudden change, you needed him. If he didn’t fuck you soon, you were going to snap.

He called you from the other room. “Eli’s gone. You can come out…and take off the dress.” You stepped into the doorway. You reluctantly slipped the straps down your shoulders and let the dress heap at your feet. Steve smirked. “Let’s go for a swim.”

“I’m tired,” You protested. “Can’t we just go to bed?”

“The water will wake you up,” He waved you forward. “Remember the rules, baby girl.”

He waited for you to lead. You could feel his eyes on you, as they had been for most of the day. Every inch, every curve, every nook and cranny. He saw it all. To be honest, you were surprised he had abstained for so long. Almost a whole day. That was a record for him.

“Fuck, that ass,” He watched as you pulled open the glass door. “Who knew _that_ was hiding under those boring librarian pants?” You sneered over your shoulder. He chuckled. “Hey, I knew you were cute but those clothes did you no favours.”

You stepped out into the night air. Balmy and cool. Goosebumps rose along your skin and you crossed your arms. You’d never been so blatantly naked. Never outside with less than a bathing suit on. 

Steve was otherwise unfazed. He undress quickly. His short-sleeved button-up slung across a chair with his thin khakis. His shoes tucked underneath as he turned proudly to the pool. He couldn’t hide now. He was already getting hard.

“Come on,” He sat on the edge of the pool and lowered himself in. He turned and waded backwards to the other side. You carefully followed, the water made you squeak. “Tell the truth, you ever skinny-dipped before?”

“Do baths count?” You asked.

“You do anything exciting? Didn’t you go to university?” He grabbed your hand and pulled you close. “Thought you sorority girls were wild.”

“Ha, I wasn’t in any sorority,” You laughed. “I don’t know,” You chewed the inside of your cheek as you thought. “I flashed a guy at a concert…”

“You what?” He scoffed.

“It was a dare…and I was drinking tequila,” You shrugged, “I doubt he remembers. He was as blasted as I was.”

“Okay, your turn,” He leaned against the side of the pull and kept you close.

“My turn?” 

“Ask me a question. Anything you’ve ever wondered about me,” He said. “Now’s your chance.”

“Hmm,” You considered his rare transparency. You didn’t know much about him. You didn’t really talk much. You thought of Rianna and Liz. “Have you ever had an arrangement like this before?”

His brow twitched and he weighed the question. “Not per se.” He began. “I’ve had quite a few girlfriends. A lot of relationships that weren’t much more than sex but…no. Just shallow girls who want a buck or headline.”

You nodded and mulled over his answer. You focused on one word but shrugged it off. You weren’t his girlfriend, you were a convenience. A pet.

“My turn,” He announced and snaked his arm around you. “Am I the best fuck you’ve ever had?” He grinned. “Be honest.”

It wasn’t a hard question. He was one of three guys you had slept with in your life. It wasn’t an in-depth ranking system. “Yes,” You leaned your head on his shoulder, oddly at ease in the water. “You are.”

He puffed up his chest content. “Alright, go.”

“Is this a game?” You asked.

“Conversation,” He corrected, “Now, ask me something.”

“Why me?” You blurted out. You didn’t want to be so blunt but there it was. “I mean, why did you choose me instead of, I dunno, a model?”

He poked his tongue against the inside of his cheek. His eyes narrowed as he chose his words carefully. “I don’t want a model. I’ve dated models. I’ve dated actresses, socialites, whatever.” He sighed, “I guess…I saw you and I thought you were pretty.”

“Pretty?” You echoed.

“Yeah. And it was kinda of cute how you kept fidgeting.” He held his free hand up, “You know, when you shift your weight, your ass moves just so.”

“You’re such a perv,” You giggled.

“You like it,” He chuckled, “And I like you.”

You smiled. He’d never been so sincere. His words were often quips. His tone a shield against all seriousness. He was ever the suave businessman. Unaffected and cool. He was _the_ man.

“Now, I wanna fuck you on that chair,” He pointed to the beach lounge right below the spotlight and his arm fell. He squeezed your ass and nudged you forward.

You rolled your eyes and pushed through the water. You climbed up the ladder and Steve gave a low hum. His body rippled the water as he followed and you approached the aforementioned chair.

“Rules.” He reminded as you stared at the lounge. “No arguments. Just listen.”

“What if…” You looked around at the hedges around the outskirts of the yard just beyond the sides of the pool. “Someone could see, couldn’t they?”

“Who do you think is watching right now?” He said nonchalantly. “It’s just you and me, baby. And besides, I don’t care if anyone sees.” He tapped your ass, “On your back.”

You laid on the chair as he watched patiently. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and grabbed your ankles. He lifted them over the arms of the chair and splayed your legs wide. He climbed over the seat, a foot on either side of it. He slid you towards him as he sat. 

He dragged his finger along your pussy and you gasped. You were wet already. You had been for most the day. He pressed his index and middle fingers along your entrance and curled them inside of you. “Fuck, baby, you’re already soaked.”

You tried to cover your face and he tutted. “Ah, no, no, no. Let me see that pretty face of yours.” 

He worked his hand in and out of you, his thumb pressed to your clit. You moaned as a spark bloomed between his fingers. You clung to your knees and pushed your head into the chair. You hissed and your thighs tingled. 

“Daddy,” You didn’t mess up this time. You knew you couldn’t. “Daddy, please, can I cum?”

“Oh, yes, you’re gonna,” He sped up suddenly and you cried out. Your legs slipped from the arms and you orgasmed in a fit of spasms. “Baby girl, you are fucking messy.”

You grabbed onto the chair and fought to catch your breath. He removed his hand and you whined. “Daddy…”

“Don’t you worry, I’m gonna fuck you,” He promised as he moved your legs back to the arms. “And I want you to watch.” He gripped his cock and stood, his legs bent around the long seat. “Don’t you close your eyes, baby girl.”

You pouted as he pressed the head of his cock to your entrance. Your walls twitched hungrily for him and he pushed inside deliberately. You watched as inch by inch he buried himself and you whimpered as flames licked at your pelvis. He bottomed out and wiggled his hips.

“No cumming.” He warned and pulled back. “Just watch. I don’t want you cumming again till I do.” He thrust sharply. “Not until I fill you up, baby girl.”

You bit your lip as you watched him fuck you. Slowly, at first. His rhythm picked up little by little. You counted your breaths and held back the climax nipping at your spine. _Not yet, not yet._ You grunted through your teeth as you fought your own body.

“Daddy, I can’t,” He slammed into you hard and the chair shook beneath you. “I’m gonna-I gotta–”

“No, you’re not,” He snarled. His hand latched onto your neck and squeezed. He jolted your body with each thrust, the chair jerking in tandem. “Be a good girl. Make daddy cum first.”

You grabbed onto the back of your knees and raised your legs higher. You dug your nails into the delicate flesh in hopes the pain would fend off your orgasm. 

“Please cum, daddy,” You begged. “I need you to cum. Please. I want it.” 

He grunted and picked up his motion. He plunged into you as his fingers tightened around your neck. Your pleas died as they were trapped in his grip. Silver spots danced in your vision and you felt his other hand as he pushed it under your head. He lifted you up slightly and held you in place as he choked you, his hand tangled in your hair.

“Tell daddy where to cum,” He growled and loosened his grip just enough for you to speak.

“Inside,” You croaked. “Inside me, daddy. Please.”

He threw his head back as he came, the heat seeped through you as his pace stuttered and slowed. He panted and released you. You fell back on the chair and he removed himself. He sat and your legs slipped down around him. Your hand lingered just above your pussy as it tingled. A familiar thrumming. You needed more. He knew you did.

“Get up,” He stood and pinched your thigh. “I want you on top.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds her vacation less than relaxing.
> 
> (This chapter: some dubious consent :O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so stuff happens here, sex happens here, Steve happens here. This is another chapter and the first thing I’ve posted like this week but I hope it’s good? I don’t know. Enjoy.
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 love ya

For Steve, your little getaway was a vacation. For you, it was exhausting. You were both surprised and not by his unwavering libido. You knew what he expected when he invited you along but it didn’t make it any less tiring. You were still unused to your constant state of undress and it made you all the more vulnerable to his attentions. Not that you were complaining that much.

For three days, you awoke to his hands already on you. He was always up before you. You didn’t get out of bed for at least an hour after and even your showers were an event. You had merely moments to yourself throughout the day and the heat of his gaze constantly lingered on you.

You were relieved thus when Steve excused himself after breakfast. ‘Business’, he explained. You retreated to the living room with its artificial fireplace and long couches and nestled under a plush throw. You ignored your phone as it buzzed on the table beside you and buried your head in the pillows. 

You were in a half daze when at last you relented. Whatever it was, must’ve been important. You reached for your phone and found an avalanche of text notifications down your screen. You sighed and hit answer. 

You said hello through a yawn as your draped your arm over your eyes.

“About time,” Dania greeted from the other end. “I’ve been calling all day.” 

“Sorry,” You grumbled, “I’m out of town.”

“Oh, I know you’re out of town. I called your work. They said you quit a month ago.” She retorted, “I don’t get it, you call me in a panic over your rent and homelessness and now you’re unemployed?”

“It’s fine,” You sensed a shadow at the edge of your vision. “I’m figuring it out.”

“Are you? Or is  _he_?” She hissed. “We’ve all seen the photos. Mom’s been sending them to all of us. She’s particularly proud of your aim.”

“Hey,” You pulled your arm away from your face. “It’s not like that.”

“Sure, sure, just tell me you have time to make your appearance at the shower on Sunday,” She said, “Mom hasn’t gotten your RSVP and well…I don’t think the baby’s gonna wait much longer.”

“Shit, that’s this Sunday,” You sat up and the blanket fell from over your chest. “Fuck.”

“You forgot?” She replied.

“I didn’t forget, I just–” You glanced over and noticed Steve standing in the doorway. His pajamas pants hung low on his hip and he held his own phone under his crossed arms. He neared as you pulled up the blanket. “I had the wrong date. I’ll…um,” You glanced over as Steve sat beside you and set his phone on the table, “Be there. For sure!”

He tugged on the throw until you let it drop and you sent him a pointed look. You pushed on his shoulder as he tickled your stomach.

“You sure? Last minute flights are pricey,” She said dryly.

“Dania, just…trust in me, okay?” Steve dragged his lips along your shoulder and you shivered. 

“Maybe you’re boy toy can help out,” You could hear the roll of her eyes. “He can even tag along if you like.”

“Um, no, I don’t…” You paused as Steve’s arm snaked around you and watched as his mouth inched towards your breast. “I don’t think that’ll happen but thanks.” You pressed your hand to his head as he took a nipple between his lips. “I gotta go. I’ll text you.”

“Fine,” Dania huffed, “Just remember, it’s not me you’re letting down, it’s your niece.”

“Love ya, Dani,” You hurried as your voice cracked, “See ya Sunday.”

You hung up and tossed your phone on the table. It slid and teetered on the edge. Steve pushed you back and you clung to his shoulders as you tried to keep him away. He nibbled at your flesh and you moaned between your teeth.

“Jesus, can’t I ever have a private conversation?” You caught his hand as it slipped beneath the throw in your lap.

“We’re on vacation,” He purred between your tits.

“Okay, Mr. Business Call,” You struggled with him as he tried to shove his fingers between your legs. 

“What’s Sunday?” He asked and began to toy with your other breast. 

“Um, yeah…” You breathed and his hand wriggled from beneath yours. “My sister’s baby shower…” You gasped as he pushed his fingers between your thighs. “I kinda…forgot. I know we’re supposed to be here but…”

“Bad girl,” He lifted his head and turned his hand so that you were forced to part your legs. “You didn’t even ask me?”

“Ask?” You stared at him. “It’s my family.”

“You know the rules,” He’s pushed his fingers against your clit and you squirmed. “So…are you going to ask nicely or should you call your sister back now?”

“Steve, you can’t–” His hand stopped and his smile fell. You stared at him and swallowed. “I’m sorry, I–” You were almost speechless as his eyes bore into you. “I didn’t–”

“Ask,” He demanded. 

“St–”

“No, no, no, ask me,” He raised his hand. 

You gritted your teeth and inhaled. You did your best to keep your voice even but it didn’t come easily. “May I…go to my sister’s baby shower…please?”

He smiled and swirled his fingers around your bud. You flinched and he leaned in. “You gotta earn it, baby girl,” His lips grazed your cheek as he whispered. “Make up for all the time we’re gonna lose.”

He carefully removed his hand and sat back. He clapped your thigh and tore the throw from your lap. He tossed it away and stretched his arms across the back of the couch. He looked at his crotch, his erection all too obvious beneath his pants. 

You stood and stepped around in front of him. Your cheeks burned as he watched you. It wasn’t the usual excitement but shame. Having to ask him like that, to ‘earn’ what should be a given; it all left a sour taste in your mouth. 

You bit down on your irritation and reached down to his waistband. He lifted his pelvis as you guided his pajamas past his thighs. You let them fall from his knees to his ankles and he kicked them away. You made to lift your leg over his but his hand caught your knee and held you back.

“Uh-uh,” He forced your leg back, “A little patience.” He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and spread his legs. “You know I adore that pretty little mouth of yours.”

You nodded. You couldn’t say anything because you were tempted to say too much. You got to your knees with your hands on his and drew yourself between his legs. You caressed along his hip bones and willed yourself to carry on. You could feel his eyes on you.

You grabbed his cock and bent to press your lips to the head. You wetted the tip with your tongue and eased him inside your mouth. You stopped as your lips met your hand and pulled back. Steve’s hand grasped the back of your head and he drew your hand away from him. He pushed you down until you took all of him and you winced as you almost gagged.

You scratched at his thigh until he relented. You pulled back but kept him in your mouth as you caught your breath. You forced yourself to take him again, your throat burned around him. His hand hovered on the back of your head as you glided up and down his cock.

Your spit spread around your lips and down his length. Your jaw ached from the pressure and you slipped your hand down to tickle along his pelvis. Anything to bring an end to the torment. This was unlike any other time you had been with Steve. You didn’t enjoy being on your knees in more ways than one.

“Ah shit, baby,” He played with your hair, “You’re gonna make me cum already.” He spread his fingers over your head and urged you faster. “Be a good girl and swallow.”

You pushed your tongue to him and felt the sudden spasm. You kept your motion steady as the warmth burst at the back of your throat. Your eyes rolled back as you struggled not to retch and pulled back to swallow. 

You slipped him out of your mouth and stared at the couch between his legs as you forced his cum down your throat. He sat forward as he panted and lifted your chin with two fingers. You looked up at him as he rubbed your bottom lip with his thumb.

“Open up,” He coaxed and you obeyed. He sighed in content and fell back against the couch. “Good girl…you may go see your sister.” You lowered your eyes and nodded. “Pardon, did you say something?” He asked as he started to play with his softening cock.

“Thank you,” You muttered as he stroked himself.

“Your welcome.” He let his hand fall beside him and leaned back heavily into the cushions. “Go on,” He nodded to his cock, “You’re not done.”

“Yes, Daddy,” You stood and hid your reluctance. 

Despite the tingle inside, it felt wrong. You felt as if you were giving away a part you you could never get back. _Well, what was all of this?_  You’d been fucking him for stability. You couldn’t live in denial forever, but before it had only been sex in your mind. It came clearer that it was so much more. It was everything you had. It was  _you_.

You climbed up on his lap and reached beneath you. You took his cock in your hand and stroked it until it was hard. He hung his head back and groaned. He closed his eyes, unaware of your inner turmoil. You ran his tip along your pussy and sank down on him. His arms went across the back of the couch again and he reclined as he let you fuck him.

“Remember to ask, baby girl,” He opened one eye to warn you. “You should know your rules by now.”

You steadied yourself on your knees and rocked on top of him. His eyes roved the length of your body and you steeled yourself. You didn’t want him to see the sliver of hesitation. The second thoughts that nipped at the back of your mind.  _Had you made a mistake in all of this or were you merely being stubborn at a point of selfishness?_

_Where was that pride when you had accepted his money to pay your rent? When you had diligently attuned to his ‘rules’? You hadn’t cared when it had been fun so why did you care so much now?_

You bit your lip as the thrum began from deep within you. Even with your doubts whirring in a maelstrom, you couldn’t resist the very thing which had brought you this far. The carnal escape which blurred the lines of right and wrong. You could think of nothing but the tingle spreading along your thighs.

Steve’s blue eyes flashed. He could sense the sudden rise. You hissed and clapped your hands on his shoulder. “Can I cum?” You asked breathily. “Please…Daddy?”

He made a show of thinking. His brow raised as the golden hair clung to his forehead. He ran a hand along your side and chuckled. He groaned as you slowed down and his fingers tightened around you hip.

“Yes,” He grasped both hips and guided you faster. “Yes, I want you to cum.”

You let him lead you. You leaned on him as you worked your pelvis against his and your moans intermingled with grunts. Through the rising ecstasy, you could still feel the pang of uncertainty. You swept it aside and chased the mounting peak before you.  _It’s just sex..for money. Just sex._

You arched your back and cried out as the rush of nerves wrapped around you. Steve slammed your hips down as he leaned his head back against the couch and groaned. He panted through staggered grunts as he used you for his own release. His warmth filled you but did not ease the shiver that rippled up your spine.

You slowed and his hands fell away from yo. He pushed back his damp hair and wiggled beneath you. You tried to lift yourself from his lap but he caught your leg and held you there. He felt around with his other hand and touched your glistening cum along his pelvis. He rubbed it between his fingers and admired it.

“I have another treat for you, baby,” He purred and dragged his wet fingertips along your stomach.

“What?” You asked as you watched his hand moved along your torso.

“We’re going for dinner tonight…” He smirked and tweaked your nipple, “I want you to wear the nice little number I bought you. The red one.” He reached up to run his thumb along your chin, “You earned it, baby girl.”

-

Your plan had been to blissfully ignore the dress. It was nice but not particularly your style. There was a strap over each shoulder and around, and the skirt was flowy and short enough that it was precarious. You smoothed it over your middle as you looked in the long mirror. It was nice to have clothes again but it wasn’t exactly a victory.

You primped yourself, a nice shade of red lipstick to match the fabric, and a few subtle accessories. Nothing extravagant. Enough to please, not tease. As you wobbled on one leg and pulled on a wedged sandal, the door opened. 

Steve had disappeared while you were in the bathroom and had seemingly been ready for a while. He wore a light blue suit without a tie, the top his dress shirt unbuttoned to his collarbone. He smiled as you slipped on your other sandal and stood straight. 

“You look wonderful,” He preened, “But you’re wearing a bit much.”

“What?” You frowned.

“I said the dress…nothing else,” He neared and slid his fingers beneath the top strap along your right shoulder. He tugged at your bra beneath. 

“It’s underwear,” You shook your head, “No one will notice.”

“Exactly, so what does it matter?” He prodded. “I mean…I’ll know.”

You forced a smile and reached back to unclasp your bra through the dress. You let the straps fall down your arms and untangled it from beneath the red fabric. You tossed it away and glared up at Steve as you bent to roll your panties down your legs and past your sandals. 

“There,” You made to throw the panties but he caught them. 

He held them up and chuckled. “Cute…but not really the look we’re going for. If you’re going to wear panties, try something with a little less ass.”

He spun them around his index and let them fly across the room. You held back your annoyance and turned to grab your clutch. As you did, you felt your skirt move and Steve’s fingers pinched your thigh before you could spin back to him.

“You ready?” He let his hand linger under your dress.

“Yes,” You gently nudged his hand away. “Are you? I can’t very well go out with your hand up my ass like some sex puppet.”

He laughed again. “Oh, much more than a puppet,” He took your hand and drew you forward, “Sex…bomb? Machine? Uh…goddess?”

“Stop,” You warned and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go before I lose my appetite.”

“I wouldn’t mind that so much,” He kidded, “I like a night in.”

“Oh, I know,” You said, “But I don’t know that I prefer going stir crazy to a night of your teasing.”

-

The restaurant was nice. Luxurious. You weren’t surprised considering the beach house but you could never even dream up such a place. The facade had geometric waterfalls just beside the doors and the entire place looked out onto the ocean. Dainty lightly shone like stars along the ceilings but you were to sit beneath the natural sky.

You were thankful for the private patio Steve had reserved. It saved you a night of keeping your skirts in line as your ass felt an inch from full exposure. He pulled your chair out from you and took his own. He ordered rum and you opted for the house cocktail. Steve raised his brow as the waiter informed you that it was a double.

You were silent for most of the ride over. Had been most of the day. Getting ready had been a distraction but now that you were out, there was no avoiding him. What with him right across from you and his eyes boring into you. You fidgeted and glued your eyes to the menu.

You settled on a dish but kept your head down. He tapped his fingers and you dared to glance up at him. He was watching you. Still. You sat up and pushed your shoulders back.

“You’re upset?” He asked. It wasn’t really a question though. You shrugged. “What is it? What did I do?”

“Nothing,” You shook your head.

The waiter saved you as he set your drinks down and asked for your orders. You recited your entree and Steve did the same. He smiled at the server as he retreated before he turned back to you. 

“Tell me.”

“Nothing,” You repeated. “Really.”

“You know, half of this arrangement is based on honesty so I expect you to tell me the truth,” He said evenly. “You’re quiet. Something’s wrong.”

“I…don’t know,” You sipped from your cocktail as you thought. The tequila was strong. “It’s just…stupid. That’s all.”

His jaw squared and he sighed. He took a gulp of his rum and set it back down heavily. “Tell me.” He gripped the edge of the table. “Rules.”

You closed your eyes and exhaled.  _There it was._  You opened your eyes and took another drink. “Rules,” You repeated. “I guess…I don’t like the rules.”

“Oh?” His lip twitched.

“Not…I mean, I agreed to them but…I don’t mind all of them but I don’t think I understood when I accepted,” You traced your finger along the tabletop. “I guess I didn’t see this as a job but that’s what it is, right?”

“No…” He growled, “I don’t want it to be a job.”

“You pay me, I follow your rules,” You countered. 

“As far as I could tell, you enjoyed it,” He returned, “You don’t anymore?”

“I do…” You admitted, “I just…I don’t know, I feel like even with that shitty office job I had more than this. All I do is…” You waved your hand towards him, “You.”

He scoffed and made no effort to hide his grin. “Well…” He agreed, “What do you wanna do then? You can take lessons or something?”

“I’ll…figure it out, that’s not really the issue, I…” You sniffed and stirred your drink with your straw. “What am I supposed to do after?”

“After?” He squinted.

“You. When you’re done with me. What’s it been? A month? From what I heard that’s about as long as these things go and…well, everything what’s mine isn’t really mine. It’s yours.” You looked away, embarrassed. 

“First of all, you shouldn’t listen to those stupid girls that my friends decorate their arms with. Really, they’re not worth the brain cells. Second,” He reached over and tapped the table to draw your eyes up, “I wouldn’t have done so much for you if I didn’t intend on keeping you.”

“ _Keeping_  me?” You echoed dryly.

“Ah,” Realization softened his features, “I see. You have an issue with…autonomy?”

You didn’t speak and just looked at him. He was amused.

“You’re a fucking brat, you know that?” He chuckled. “Always testing me.”

“I shouldn’t have to ask to see my family,” You said quietly. “I don’t think that’s bratty.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. We have a contract. We agreed to this arrangement. You’re mine,” All humour left his face and the shadows deepened the lines along his eyes and mouth. “You said yes, you signed, you took my money, you fucked me. This little deal of ours has been entirely transparent. You don’t get to rip it up because you’re having a tantrum.”

“I’m not–” You stopped yourself as his eyes gleaned dangerously. You nodded. You cleared your throat. “I gotta use the restroom.”

“You telling me?” His tone was sharp.

“May I use the restroom?” You gritted out.

“First, tell me you understand that you’re mine. You do what I say. Period.” He gripped the table so tight it groaned.

“I understand,” You gulped. “I’m yours.”

“Five minutes,” He checked his watch and you stood. “Don’t make me come find you.”

You muttered your ascent and walked away. You took the stairs quickly as you held down your skirt. Your heart was racing as you reached the restrooms on the second floor. You flitted into a stall and pushed yourself against the wall. 

You closed your eyes and held your head as the small cube began to close in on you. Your chest felt as if it would cave in. _What had you done? Was it worth it?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes home.
> 
> This chapter: some kinda maybe dubious consent, sex, a bit of cumplay I guess you’d call it :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got another chapter done. I appreciate everyone’s patience with this. This chapter is a lot of plot I think and some fodder for the future chapters. How y’all enjoy.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and kudos if you can <3 love ya

You had never been on such an exhausting vacation. Your nights were spent sleepless, thinking of Steve or fucking him. Your days left you even more tired. Your life was in his hands, your body too. He had so easily taken it over.

On the jet, you leaned back and closed your eyes. A break before your connection back in New York. You looked forward to the respite. Some time away from Steve. Time with your family. It was almost scary to go back to a life you had seemingly forgotten.

You were about to doze when you felt the tickle along your thigh. The squeeze that followed and the low purr.

“I’m gonna miss you, baby,” Steve folded up the arm between you and slid closer. The lush leather seats were cozy. You could’ve easily slept if it wasn’t for him.

“Yeah,” You murmured and opened your eyes. “It’s only two days.”

“Too long.” His hand slid up and pressed his fingers along your vee. “What am I supposed to do without you?”

You kept silent and yawned. Perhaps that was subtle enough. His eyes were on his hand as he played with the zipper of your jeans.

“Won’t you miss me?” He asked.

“I will,” You lied. You’d be more relieved to have some breathing room.

“Show me,” He said. “Come on, baby.”

You stared at him. You were tired, achy, and annoyed. You hid it as best you could.

“On my lap,” He pulled back his hand and unzipped his fly.

“Steve,” You hissed.

“It’s a private jet.” He intoned.

“The pilots–” You glanced to the thin cockpit door.

“Are flying the plane. They got bigger shit on their minds.” He pulled his cock out. He was already hard. “You can put the blanket over us.”

There was no arguing with him. You had tried several times and it had ended as poorly as the restaurant. He always got what he wanted.  _Well, that’s who he was. No one ever told him no._

You lowered your eyes coyly, a mask for your resignation. You slowly stood and undid your jeans. You rolled them down with your panties and stepped in front of Steve’s seat. 

He pulled you back as soon as they were past your ass. The denim held your knees a foot apart. He slid into you as you fell back with a gasp. He bottomed out and you whimpered. Everything was tender.

He pulled the small blue blanket over your lap and you held it there. He grabbed your hips and rocked you in his lap. His groans filled your ears. He swore and moved you faster.

“You like it when daddy fucks you?” He purred. “Hmm, you like it in my lap?”

“Mmhmm,” You bit your lip and let go of the blanket as your back twinged.

You reached down and gripped the edge of the seat. He brought you back harder and harder. You were wet despite how overworked your pussy was. You hung your head and let out a long moan; a mix of agony and delight. The blanket slipped to your feet.

“I can’t hear you, baby girl,” He snarled.

“Yes, daddy,” You whined. “I like it.”

His hand snaked beneath your shirt as he kept your body moving. He used it so easily. The sound of your flesh filled the plane and your soft purrs mingled with his deep groans. Your legs quivered, ready to collapse as he sank into you over and over. You whined as the pulse grew to a tantamount.

“Please,” You breathed. You arched your back and your head lolled dazily. “Daddy, please, can I cum?”

“Good girl,” He smacked your ass and tweaked your nipple. “You ask so nicely now.”

You hid your grimace. Your shame. You choked on your voice and forced it to rise. “Please, daddy?”

“You can cum,” He brought both his hands back to your hips and slammed you down. 

He filled you again and again. Your nails dug into the leather seat beside his legs as you shook in ecstasy. He didn’t stop until you were done. Weak and breathless. He slowed and eased you back onto his lap and bottomed out. He tickled your clit teasingly and traced a line down your spine.

“Get up.” He ordered. 

You blinked and looked back at him. He arched a brow and nodded. You stood carefully and his cock slid out of you. Your cum cooled along your folds and your skin tingled. 

“Turn, baby girl,” You did as he said and drew you closer so you stood between his knees. 

He untangled your panties from your jeans and stroked himself. He hissed and sighed as he brought himself to a quick climax, lifting himself slightly to spill onto the satin crotch. Stray ribbons marked your thighs and he smiled as he watched his mess seep into the fabric. 

He sat back and pulled your panties up your legs and over your hips. He slipped his hand down and rubbed the satin so that it was snug to your pussy. You could feel his cum as it turned sticky and you shivered. You looked down at his hand dumbfounded.

“A little present so that you think of me,” He winked and pulled up your jeans for you. “Now, you should get some sleep before we land.”

He leaned back and tucked his cock away. He patted your seat until you sat and slung his arm over your shoulders. He hugged you close and dropped his head back against the seat and sighed. The smell of his sweat filled your nostrils and you closed your eyes. You tried to ignore the twisting deep in your stomach.

-

You were disgusted with yourself as you landed. A five hour flight following the private one with Steve and you were ready to pass out. The time difference made it worse and you checked your phone as you dragged your suitcase through the terminals. You had forty minutes to get to your mom’s.

You stopped dead and gulped. Another miserable traveler nearly collided with you. You stared at the small gift shop nestled between the overpriced cafe and the newspaper stand. Your heart dropped. You’d forgotten to get a present.  _Jesus Christ. As if you weren’t already in for it._

You’d make up some excuse about it being in transit. A mix-up with shipping.  _Sure,_  you were an awful liar. You sighed, resigned to your dejection, and tramped inside the gift shop. A teddy bear to ease the disappointment. A placeholder for the gift you’d fast order once you were back in the city.

_Shit._ You paid and shook your head at yourself.  _How had it come to this?_  You’d let Steve take over every part of your life. Every part of your being. You rubbed your thighs together and cringed. The same dirtied panties. It was a reminder. No matter the distance between you, he owned you. You’d sold your body, maybe even your soul, for an apartment and life of things. Things you didn’t even need or want.

You hailed a taxi from the line of dozens. Getting out of the airport rush would be twenty minutes unto itself. You just wanted to sleep. You slumped against the door and watched the world pass outside the window. The taxi driver didn’t say much as the meter rolled higher. Your phone vibrated.

_‘Where are you?’_  Your mom’s message flashed impatiently. You weren’t late just yet.

_‘In the taxi, almost there.’_ You assured with a heart emoji.

She didn’t answer. Likely too busy with final touches and greeting the early arrivals. 

Your phone buzzed again. Your thumb hovered over the notification. You stared at the bold letters of Steve’s name. You thought of the day you’d let your phone die. His swift and unyielding punishment. You wouldn’t put it past him to fly down and spank you in front of the shower guests.

You opened his message.  _‘You land, okay, baby girl?’_

_‘Just got in,_ ’ You replied.  _‘Shower about to start. Very busy.’_

_‘Have fun. Keep me updated.’_

_‘Yes, daddy.’_ You hit send and tucked your phone back into your pocket. His last message was a warning. Every word was a promise. Do as he wished or pay the price.

The cab pulled up in front of your mom’s and you stepped out onto the sidewalk. The red door, the round pillars of the porch, the finely trimmed hedges. The walkway was lined with balloons in welcome of expected guests. You suspected, as you checked the time, that you were the last of them.

You let yourself in. It was surreal. Your childhood home reminded you of how long ago you’d lived here. How far you’d gone. How far you’d fallen. Voices filled the living room and you added your shoes to the messy pile. You left your bag by the stairs and stared at the pathetic teddy bear in your hand.

“Honey,” Your mom’s voice sang as she emerged from the kitchen further down the hall. “Finally.” Her sweet words did not hide her irritation. “Well, it seems your gift is more timely than yourself.”

“Huh?” You blinked at her and she hugged you. You held up the teddy in confusion as she parted.

“Big, too.” She smiled and held you at length. She looked you up and down. “You look…different.”

You glanced down at your tight jeans and cropped blouse. You frowned. _Could she smell the sex on you? Could she smell him?_  You felt as if she could. As if everyone would.

“Thanks, mom, you look good, too.” You shrugged her off. “And…my gift?”

“It’s already with the rest waiting to be opened. You should’ve warned us. I almost missed the delivery.” She chided. “Go see your sister. She’s been waiting for you…and pregnant women aren’t known for their patience.”

“Ah, okay,” You smiled. Another mark in Steve’s ledger. You expected the gift was as extravagant as all his others.

Your mom returned to the kitchen and you left the teddy bear on the table by the door. You stepped into the crowded living room, guests spilled over into the dining room, and you searched for your sister. 

She was sat on the sofa with her lifelong friend, Leanne, and several other women hovered around. You gulped and gathered your courage. You always hated these things but now you felt entirely displaced. More so as evasive eyes flicked over to watch you.

“Hey,” You said tentatively as you neared. “Sorry, I’m late.”

She looked up, her hand on her round stomach. She smiled. “You’re here!” She beamed and tried to stand.

“Please, don’t,” You said. You bent and hugged her with one arm. “You look amazing. Glowing.”

“Ugh, I don’t feel like it,” She grumbled. “So, you were able to tear yourself away from the billionaire long enough to come home, eh?”

You chuckled. It wasn’t earnest like your mother’s rebukes; it was a sisterly jab. Her way of saying she missed you.

“Just long enough,” You grinned and glanced around. “I never knew you had so many friends.”

“You know, I think my kid is more popular than I am and he hasn’t even been born yet.” She chuckled and rubbed her stomach.

“Oh come on, Miss Cheerleader, you always were the life of the party.” You teased. “This time, try not to break mom’s china.”

“Shhh,” She hushed you dramatically. “She still thinks that was Patches.”

“She would. She always hated that cat.” You shook your head. 

You sensed movement and Leanne but in with a comment about Dania’s birth plan. You took your cue and backed away. Your stomach grumbled and you found your way to the table where crackers, cheeses, grapes, and a medley of snacks was spread. You filled a paper plate and wove your way over to the wall as you munched. Your appetite had dwindled in the last few days and you were almost ravenous as the taste of hummus.

Your name was spoken in surprise. You looked up and a familiar face greeted you. The man neared and you struggled to grasp at the recognition in the back of your head. It clicked as he stopped in front of you.

“Sasha?” You dropped the grape and it threatened to roll off the plate. “Hey…funny seeing you here. It’s been…”

“Since high school,” He smiled. “Yeah, I work with Ali now.”

“Oh,” You nodded. You’d yet to see Dania’s husband. He wasn’t your biggest fan, as it were. “Well…it’s nice to see you.”

“And you,” He leaned against the wall next to you. He still had the same pale blond hair but was no longer the skinny boy who held the door for all the girls. Your partner in history class and in crime. He was even taller than the beanpole kid and he had filled out quite well. “So, what are you doing these days?”

You paused. You weren’t sure what to say. You chewed your lip and peeked around the room. “Living in New York. You know, that old tale.” You said. “And you? Besides putting up with Ali.”

“Just here in this old town. You know how it is; dull.” He crossed his arms. “Ali said something about a CEO. You’re almost famous in these parts.”

“Ah…yeah, my mom would’ve done well in public relations,” You nodded grimly. “Figure that’s why half the room has sent me the side eye. Still trying to figure out if it’s curiosity or jealousy.”

“Small town nosiness,” He replied. “You know they don’t have much but their tabloids and street corner gossip. Same as high school.”

You looked over at him and smiled. Despite it all, he was still that same boy. The one who loved to laugh and never took the bullies to heart. His nose buried in a Sherlock Holmes novel or the latest comic book. Too lost in his own head to judge anyone else.

“Well, you sure you should be seen with me,” You kidded. “Oh, the scandal of it.”

He scoffed and his eyes searched the room. He peered past the bodies in the dining room and out the windows into the lush backyard. “You remember that seance we tried to have back there on devil’s night?”

“How could I forget?” You laughed. “My father still hasn’t forgiven me for burning the grass.”

“You still got that book? The one with the spells?” He turned back to you. 

“Somewhere in this old place,” You mused. “Why? Was there someone you wanted to turn into a frog?”

“Myself maybe. Hop out of here. No one’d even know it was me.” He sighed.

“And leave me all alone?” You countered and gestured to the room of strangers. “That’s just cowardice.”

-

You helped your mother clean up after the shower ended. It was late and you yawned into your sleeve endlessly. Dania and Ali packed up the gifts they could in their car and bid you a good night as you tied up the garbage and your mom bemoaned the state of her carpet.

When you finished, you lugged your bag up to your old bedroom. The walls were barren without all your posters and the bed was dressed in your mother’s choice of frilly pink sheets. You closed the door and dropped onto the bed with a huff. Your phone buzzed in your back pocket. Another long sigh.

You pulled it out as it kept vibrating and answered the call. You didn’t need to check who it was as you held up the screen and Steve’s face appeared. You yawned a hello as you stayed strewn across the bed. 

“Hey, baby,” He chimed. “How was your day?”

“Long.” You mumbled. 

“Mine too.” He replied. “I miss you.”

You rubbed your eyes and yawned again. A slight growl rose from the speaker. You pulled your hand away and sat up. “Miss you, too.” You said.

“You still wearing them?” He asked and his lips slanted. “Let me see.”

You stared at the screen. His bare shoulders were visible and his hair was damp and messy. It made you long even more for a shower. You stood and placed the phone against the lamp on the night table. You back up till you were in frame and undid your fly. You bared the top of the panties.

“Come on,” He purred, “Give me more than that, baby girl.”

You pulled your jeans down further and he gave an approving hum. He fumbled with his phone as he leaned back, the pillow beneath his golden head as he held his phone above him. “Naked, baby girl.” He smirked and you pushed your jeans down to your ankles. He cleared his throat in warning.

“Yes, Daddy,” You recited and stepped out of the denim. 

You stood and lifted your shirt over your head. He groaned and you reached back to unhook your bra. You reached to your panties and he tutted. “Keep them on.” Another ‘yes daddy’ and he bit his lip. “Play with your tits.” He commanded and you obeyed. “Closer. Yeah. God, I miss that body already.”

You hid your discomfort. Hid the thought in the back of your head that your parents’ room was just down the hall. That you had once been a teen in this very room daydreaming of how fabulous her life would be once she moved to the city. This was how fabulous your life was. What the city had given you.

“On the bed.” He ordered. “Touch yourself for me. Make sure I can see.”

You swallowed, your mouth painfully dry. You took the phone and got up on the bed. You positioned it against a pillow and spread your legs. You leaned on one arm as you slipped your fingers into your panties. You twirled your fingertips around your bud. Your touch was instinctual.  _Do it, get it over with._

The screen blurred and your eyes were drawn to the movement. Steve’s cock was before you and his hand stroked it slowly. His voice gristled from the speakers as he encouraged you. “Mmm, yes, faster, more.”

Soon, your body responded to your fingers. The tickle began to travel deeper. Your panties were wet with your juices, already stained with Steve’s cum. Your breath hitched and you moaned. You threw your head back and bit your lip.

“You wanna cum, baby?” He snarled.

“Mmmhmm,” You hummed and pouted. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Not until Daddy does, okay?”

His hand sped up. Your eyes fixed on it. His low groans filled your ears and you kept yourself on edge. He grunted and you watched his cum as it spurted from his cock. He twitched and the phone shifted again. He turned the camera back to his face; his cheeks rose and his eyes dark.

“Let Daddy see you cum.”

You rubbed faster and gasped. It wasn’t hard to tip yourself over the edge. To dive into the depths of pleasure. The sparks flared and you muffled your orgasm with your other hand. Your thighs quivered and Steve’s tongue poked out between his lips.

“Oh, good girl,” He said and you let your legs fall straight. 

You snatched your phone and fell back against the bed. You panted as you looked hazily at the screen.

“Get some sleep, baby,” He cooed. “You’ll need the rest.”

-

You hadn’t slept so well in weeks. The bed was warm, welcoming as you sunk into its springs. You didn’t dream, only an endless dark that held you under. When you woke, sunshine poured in from the window and cast the room in a haze.

You sat up and stretched as the warm beam embraced you. You crept across the hall to the shower and lingered in the steam. It felt truly cleansing after a long day and late night. You sighed as you stepped out and wrapped yourself in a soft towel. 

You wiped away the fog on the mirror and blanched at your reflection. It all came back. _The beachhouse, the shower, Steve, your family…_  You suddenly felt tired again. One more day and you’d be back to New York. A whole day of your mother’s little jabs. Yet the thought of leaving and going back to the city was worse than her judgment.

It was denial. You didn’t want to accept what you’d gotten yourself into. You knew that day that the deal was too good to be true. You’d been naive, desperate, blind. Eager to break free of the stress of New York rent and stuffy office doldrum. You’d pushed aside your doubts and promised yourself that it would all turn out. But that wasn’t how the world worked. You’d known it then and it was all the more obvious now.

You left the bathroom. The bubble broke and your hopes dispelled with the steam. You dressed, dried your hair, but skipped your usual make-up. He wouldn’t know. You wore your loosest pair of jeans and a slouchy tee. Almost the same person you’d been a month ago.  _Was it longer?_

Your mother was in the kitchen. She sang along to a Bonnie Raitt song on the radio as she waited for the coffee to brew and the kettle to boil. Never one for coffee, she placed a tea bag in a mug and pulled out the cream and sugar. As the radio host announced the next track, she bid you morning and you sat with plaintive smile.

“You’re sister will be here soon. She’s going through the rest of the gifts and your dad will take the big stuff with his truck after work. Maybe you can help with that. You always were freakishly strong.”

“Okay,” You grumbled as she filled your mug. “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow.”

“Oh, honey. I like having you here,” She assured you. “What I don’t like is not hearing from you. I mean, I get my updates on your life from a magazine.”

“Those are all bullshit, mom.” You snapped. “Really. New York is full of photography grads eager for a pay cheque.”

“So, you’re not seeing this billionaire playboy?” She prompted, undeterred.

“It’s been barely more than a month. It’s…nothing.” You stirred your coffee and sipped.

“I’m not trying to upset you, I just want you to be careful.” She softened her tone. “Really. You’re a bright girl. Don’t let him change that.”

“He hasn’t–”

“I know, you’re an adult. But I’m still your mom and I worry. So humour me.”

“Alright, mom,” You relented. “I’ll be careful, okay?”

“Was that so hard?” She teased and the sound of the ancient knocker on the red door filled the house. You tilted your head and set your mug down. Dania wouldn’t knock. “I’ll get it. Gina next door was going to drop off some bulbs for the garden.” 

You turned and watched her walk down the hallway to the door. She pulled it open and gasped. You could barely see as the sun set the tall figure in shadow. You pushed yourself away from the counter and stopped just behind your mother as Steve smiled in at you. She sputtered and you shook your head in confusion.

“You must be the mother. Sorry I couldn’t make the shower.” Steve greeted. “Oh, I’m Steve, I’m sure Y/N’s mentioned me.”

“Oh, yes, I know who you are,” You mother trilled. “Please come in.”

“Thank you,” Steve stepped inside and your mother watched him with delight. “I was able to move some appointments around. I just…felt so bad that I couldn’t make it.” He looked over at you. “You said you wanted me to meet the family so…I just couldn’t let you down, baby.” Your mouth fell open as you were stunned by his little act. “I hope I haven’t intruded too much. I wanted to surprise everyone.”

“Oh, no, no, no, it’s fine,” Your mother was agog. “Would you like some coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee would be nice. It was an early flight.” 

He turned his grin on you as your mother spun around to brush past you. You waited until you heard her in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” You hissed.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” He asked.

“I just…wasn’t expecting you.” You got closer so your mother wouldn’t overhear. “Just one more day and I’d be back.”

“I didn’t wanna wait,” He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. You didn’t like his tone or the smug look on his face. “You know I’m impatient,” He swiped his screen and flicked his thumb across it, “Besides, we have some business to deal with.”

He turned his phone to you and you blinked at the screen. It took a moment to register what you were looking at. It was you and Sasha, stood against the wall, smiling at each other. A picture among dozens posted and tagged all over Facebook. You frowned, then scoffed. The cogs turned and clicked into place.

“What–you don’t think–”

“You look pretty friendly to me,” He locked his phone and replaced it in his pocket. “We have an arrangement.”

“I haven’t broken any rules.” You retorted.

“Not yet.” He glanced over your head and brushed his fingers over his golden hair. “Come on. Let’s have our coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can <3 I'll see you there.


End file.
